


Ikaw Ang Dahilan (Ako'y Muling Magmamahal)

by baekyeolparaluman, unbellatrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, tinry ko maging si direk Cathy plz kajshdkajdha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbellatrix/pseuds/unbellatrix
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Baekhyun yumaman at mamuha mag-isa, pero bakit naman siya biglang binigyan ng ex-bestfriend na may anak? (Or alternatively, si Kyungsoo at Sehun lang ang nakakakita sa paglalandi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na manhid.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Ikaw Ang Dahilan (Ako'y Muling Magmamahal)

**Author's Note:**

> First time kong sumulat ng ganto kadaming words, overwhelmed ang ate niyo??? Ito na yata ang pinaka mahirap na AU na sinulat ko mga bhie! Kasi, sinabay ko 'to sa daming acads na ginagawa ng ate niyo, I almost gave this fic up akala ko talaga hindi ko magagawa pero, eto tayo ngayon and sobrang thankful ko sa mga mods na mababait at understanding! Pangalawa, kay prompter, sana, nagustuhan mo and sana, this is what you expected. Pangatlo, sa'yo na mambabasa, thank you for giving this fic a chance!
> 
> I really gave my all (literal) sa pagsulat ng fic na 'to, parang huli ko na ata 'to eh, charot! Sana magustuhan niy. Sorry 'rin if may typos, malabo ang mata ng ate niyo, mahina ang kalaban. 
> 
> Prompt #135:
> 
> Hindi naman sa hindi naniniwala ang ating bida sa 'Love'. Hindi rin dahil sa ayaw ni Baekhyun ang maranasan ito. Sadya lang talagang hindi siya interesado sa pakikipagrelasyon kaya naman hanggang ngayon ay isa siyang NJSB (No Jowa, Since Birth). Hindi lang talaga pa pumapasok sa isipan niya ang ganoong mga usapin. Paano kung ang 'love life' na dapat sanang matagal niya nang nararanasan ay nasa tabi niya lang?
> 
> Title taken from the song, Takbo by Room for Cielo.

Dere-derechong _click_ at sunod-sunod na _kislap._

Nilakihan ni Baekhyun ang ngiti niya, at iwinagayway ang laruan, "Isa pa! Big smile, Ra-hee!" sumunod naman ang bata, instintively, Baekhyun smiles. _Ang cute talaga ng mga bata._

_Baekhyun Byun, 32 years old, from Quezon City. BA creative writing graduate from UP Diliman.  
  
_

_Isa siyang journalist sa isang magazine na tawag: Baby.  
  
_

_Sa Paano Ba 'To? column, 'yung byline doon, pangalan ni Baekhyun Byun. He gives advice on how to take care of babies, and how your parenting could be better._

  
"Okay ba, Jongin?" dahan-dahan inilipat ni Baekhyun ang mga picture ni Ra-hee, at si Jongin habang tinitignan isa-isa, sabi, "More than okay, Baekhyun. I love it. Thanks ulit."

"Don't mention it, it's my job."  
  


"I know. I meant. For accepting."  
  


Baekhyun gives him a tight lip smiled, “Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas. Sigurado ako, Kyungsoo doesn't mind, I accepted a project for his ex."

Tumawa si Jongin. Saktong nag-ring ang phone ni Baekhyun, inilabas niya ito sa bulsa ng pantalon niya, _Mom_ ang caller ID.

Baekhyun sighs. “Excuse me, Jongin.” sabi niya bago, umakyat sa itaas ng opisina para lumayo sa ingay. Sinagot niya ang tawag, at the same time, nag sign of the cross siya.

“Anak, sa sabado. Kasal ng pinsan mo, pupunta ka ha.” Wala man lang, hi o hello. Dere-derecho ang mama niya. “Pag hindi ka pumunta, mahahalata ka ng tita at tito mo.”

Fuck naman kasi. Rinding-rindi na si Baekhyun, sa mga tanong na, _kailan mo balak mag-asawa? Wala ka pa ‘rin boyfriend? Nako tatanda kang mag-isa niyan. Ayaw mo ba ng sariling pamilya?_ ng mga kapamilya niya.

“Hindi po ako sigurado mama. May deadline ako.” sabi na lang ni Baekhyun. Pinag-iisipan niya pa kung pupunta siya o hindi. Ayaw niya namang hindi dumalo sa kasal ng pinsan niya, ayaw niya ‘rin makita ang tito at tita niyang pala desisyon sa hindi naman nila buhay.

“Lagi mo naman sinasabi ‘yan anak. Matatapos mo iyang deadline na ‘yan bago mag hapon kaya pumunta ka.”

Nag buntong hininga si Baekhyun, “Bahala na po mama.”

“Sige na anak, mag-ingat. Sa sabado ha.”

Isininantabi muna ni Baekhyun ang problema niya sa kanyang personal life and continued on with his day sa trabaho. Hindi naman siya nag si-sinungaling na sinabi niyang meron siyang deadline kasi meron naman talaga.

Deadlines upon deadlines pa nga to be exact.

Porket wala siyang boyfriend, hindi ibig sabihin marami siyang free time. Kulang-kulang nga eh. Kaya sobrang offensive talaga whenever his family says na, maglaan siya ng oras to find someone. Gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun, in Nadine Lustre manner, “Come on guys it’s 2017!” uso, maging independent. Hindi si Baekhyun ang problema sa pamilyang ‘to, sila. Isang character development naman jaan oh, baka naman.

Hindi aromantic si Baekhyun. Wala siyang time. Tsaka ayaw niya — walang deeper meaning. Ewan niya ba, bakit ang big deal sa iba.

Buti pa dati, noong teenager pa siya sabi ng mama at papa niya, “Bawal mag boyfriend, until may trabaho ka na ah?” ngayon na he’s thirty-two, prinepressure siyang mag boyfriend. Sabi pa nga ng mama niya, “Kasalanan namin ng papa mo anak, kung bakit ang tanda mo na wala ka pa ring boyfriend. Sana hindi ka namin pinag bawalan noon.”

Gusto sana sabihin ni Baekhyun, in Bobbie Salazar fashion, “No mom, I’m saying you have your favorites.” but then, hindi naman applicable, so he just said that in his head and instead sinabi niya na lang, “Si mama talaga!” minsan talaga nagpapaka feeling si Baekhyun na isang serye ang buhay niya.

Growing up, masunurin na bata si Baekhyun. His teachers would described him as, _obedient, responsible, charming and witty._ Ngayon, he’s still that, with a sprinkle of boss bitch kasi, that’s Baekhyun Byun for you, editor-in-chief ng _Baby._

Hindi unique ang name ng magazine nila pero isa 'to sa pinakasikat na magazine for mommies. Ang ironic lang na he works for a baby magazine ( **read** : NBSB siya), na halos buong laman ay gabay kung paano alagaan ang mga babies, liban nalang sa soduko at crossword page kasi, yes, they’re that kind of magazine. 

Hindi ayaw ni Baekhyun magkaroon ng sariling pamilya niya. Malabo lang ngayon; with his career flourishing. Ayaw niya lang maistorbo ang calm water sa buhay niya. 

Pag nag boyfriend siya, as the song goes, _sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Baekhyun with a baby._ Jusko po. Wag po muna.

Tsaka, Baekhyun doesn't mind kung wala siyang maging jowa habang buhay. Kasi, masaya naman siya on his own, tsaka he has Kyungsoo and Sehun; his two best friends. 

Baekhyun rubbed his fingers sa temples niya on his forehead. Nakaka stress.

Itinigil niya muna ang pag-susulat ng article, nag bukas siya ng panibagong windo at tinype ang facebook para bisitahin ang groupchat ng barkada. Mayroon siyang 29 unread messages. Puta ang dami, mamaya na siya mag ba-back read. Binasa niya ang mga pinaka bagong messages.

7:27 AM

 **Kyungsoo** : BAEKHYUN TANGINA KA

**Kyungsoo** : ANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO

**Kyungsoo** : EX KO PA PINAGKA PERAHAN MO

**Sehun** : puta ang aga-aga sumisigaw.

11:32 AM

 **Baekhyun** : ang arte! huy, tinanong kita sabi mo kaya okay lang!

**Kyungsoo** : tanga, lasing ako ng tinanong mo ko. sinadya mo ‘yun puta ka.

**Baekhyun** : HAHAHA.

**Baekhyun** : edi sorry :p

**Baekhyun** : sabi niya kanina sakin, thank you daw i accepted, kasi nga ex mo siya. eh hindi ko masabi, may bayad naman eh.

**Kyungsoo** : mukha kang pera!

**Baekhyun** : talaga!

**Sehun** : [knife emoji] oh eto, kutsilyo. magpatayan kayo. parang hindi mga matatanda.

**Baekhyun** : luh, huy, ayan soo oh. siya photographer kanina!

**Sehun** : gago ka ba ako lang naman photographer ng companyang ‘to?

**Kyungsoo** : mga traydor talaga kayo eh.

**Sehun** : ang arte mo kyungsoo, hindi ka pa ata nakaka move on sa ex mo? titeng-tite ka na ba?

**Baekhyun** : PUTA NASA TRABAHO???

**Kyungsoo** : ANG BASTOS MO SEHUN

**Kyungsoo** : pero true.

**Sehun** : mahiya ka naman kay Baekhyun na NBSB. Mas deserve niya ang tite.

**Kyungsoo** : yeah pero he’s a strong independent man who doesn’t need no one else but himself kasi he’s strong like that, unlike me na kailangan ng lalaki for emotional support and my needs.

**Baekhyun** : thanks soo, and sehun, ang baboy mo. CHANGE TOPIC PWEDE. Na stre-stress na ko sa kasal ng pinsan ko sa sabado, ayoko nga pumunta pero, iniisip ko sayang ‘yung food stub ko. May lobster daw eh.

**Kyungsoo** : SAMA

**Sehun** : SAMA

**Baekhyun** : as my support system?

**Kyungsoo** : hindi, tanga, para sa lobster.

**Sehun** : HAHAHAHA, lobster ‘yun eh.

**Baekhyun** : puta kayo. tanong ko muna si mama kung pwede!

Maikling kwento lang kung paano nabuo ang very small but very close, very true, very worth keeping barkada ni Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Sehun.

He met Kyungsoo in college. Nagkakilala sa orientation, nag click, hindi na nag hiwalay ever since.

Sehun on the other hand, workmate ni Baekhyun. Sabay silang pumasok, so naturally they became friends, at nag grow silang sabay sa kompanya.

When Baekhyun learned na Sehun was single at naghahanap ito — sakto, Kyungsoo was single; ito 'yung time na, isang taon na silang wala ni Jongin.

Kaya Baekhyun took the opportunity to set them up.

Walang heads up, announcement or anything, gumawa ng group chat si Baekhyun; kung saan, he added Kyungsoo and Sehun, at nag-message siya, "Kyungsoo, si Sehun, 'yung kinekwento ko na ka-trabaho ko. Sehun, si Kyungsoo, 'yung kinekwento ko sayo na best friend ko. Single kayo parehas. Bahala na kayo." and then he left the group chat.

Although they did try for three months, hindi tumagal dahil, it wasn't the right time. So they settled on being friends.

Ngayon, mayroon silang gc named: _plantitos of manila._ With over 500 photos na puro memes, ugly selfies at random pictures, at 50 videos dahil lang sa pag papaka feeling vlogger nila na sinesend nila randomly with no context.

Kung hindi talaga dahil sa lobster, hindi pupunta si Baekhyun sa kasal ng pinsan niya. Pero eto siya ngayon, kasama ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Pumayag ang mama niya, kasi pag sumama ang dalawa, ibig sabihin sasama si Baekhyun. Hindi nag-isip si Baekhyun sa part na 'yon.

Saglit lang sila, they'll just go through the wedding, pagkatapos kakain and then pupunta si Kyungsoo at Sehun sa bahay ni Baekhyun; sila mismo ang nag-imbita sa sarili nila. Malamang niyan, iinom sila mamaya at mag ra-rant tungkol sa trabaho; bilang mga plantitos sila, marami silang kinikimkim under their skin.

Ang mama niya ang may ari ng bahay na tinitirhan niya. Bale, kasi pinaparent talaga 'yun ng mama niya. Eh, malapit sa pinag tra-trabahuhan ni Baekhyun kaya, doon na siya pinatira ng mama niya. Dalawang floor 'yun, sa unang floor si Baekhyun, walang nakatira sa pangalawang floor.

Malaking tulong na libre ang tirahan ni Baekhyun; nakakapag ipon siya, and at the same time, nakakabili siya ng luho niya at nakakapag bakasyon sa kung san-san, and he has a car. Kaya take that tito's and titas, very stable ang buhay ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya kailangan ng lalaki, ang lalaki ang may kailangan sakanya! Charot.

Bumeso si Baekhyun kay tita Nenita; ang nanay ng pinsan niyang ikakasal. "Hi po tita." sabi niya, pagkatapos, kinamayan niya si tito Mario; ang tatay ng pinsan niyang ikakasal.

"Boyfriend mo?" tanong ni tita Nenita, pertaining to Sehun. Nasa likuran ni Baekhyun ang dalawa. Internally, nasuka si Baekhyun. Ngumiti siya, "Nako, hindi po tita. Single and happy pa 'rin."

"Wag ka mag-alala,” tinapik siya nito sa braso, at lumapit, “maraming single and ready to mingle.”

Mukha bang nag-aalala si Baekhyun na single siya hanggang ngayon? 32 years na po siyang single tita, mukha pa po ba siyang nag-aalala?

Tumawa na lang si Baekhyun, “Ay, tita, tito, si Sehun po, tsaka si Kyungsoo. Mga kaibigan ko po sila.”

Bumati at nag-mano ang dalawa. Ngumiti ang tito Nenita at tito Mario niya.

“Kayo, may boyfriend ‘rin ba kayo?” tanong ng tita Nenita.

Sumagot si Sehun, “Ah, opo tita. Boyfriend niya po ako.” sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo.

Nagtawanan sila, at internally, si Kyungsoo nag wawala. Pinag-tritripan nanaman siya ni Sehun, puta. Pwedeng next month na lang? Marupok siya this month eh.

“Sige tita, tito, puntahan ko lang po si Angel.”

Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun at naglakad sila papunta sa private room kung saan nag i-intay ang pinsan ni Baekhyun. Nang makalayo sa tita at tito ni Baekhyun, siniko ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa tiyan.

“Aray! Bakit?” sigaw ni Sehun.

“Anong boyfriend ka diyan?” kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa tagiliran, nag _aray!_ ulit ito, “Bakit mo sinabi ‘yun!”

“Si Baekhyun nag-sabi!” pagtatanggol ni Sehun sa sarili.

Sinamaan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Baekhyun.

"Pag nalaman kasi ni tita na single kayo parehas, ise-set up kayo nun. Ayokong umuwi ng late, uwing-uwi na nga ako, kung hindi lang dahil sa lobster na 'yan, wala ako dito."

Nag pout si Kyungsoo na lang si Kyungsoo, all the while na nakatingin si Sehun sakanya, iniisip nito, _cute._

"Sige na, una na kayo sa table. Puntahan ko lang pinsan ko, bibigay ko lang regalo ko."

Nag _okay_ ang dalawa, and they go on their separate ways.

Nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto, Angel's glowy face greets him first. Noon pa, maganda na ang pinsan niya, ngayon, she literally looks like an Angel. Ang masasabi lang ni Baekhyun, ay _sana all_ maganda katulad ni Angel.

Nagsigawan silang dalawa, niyakap ni Baekhyun si Angel, "Congratulations! Bwisit ka ang ganda-ganda mo!"

Tinulak siya nito pabiro, "Ano ba 'yan, ako lang 'to!" nagtawanan sila. Inabot ni Baekhyun ang paper bag na may laman na luxury bag na wag na lang natin bigyan ng pangalan dahil grabe lang talaga si _Tito_ _Baekhyun_ kung mag regalo, more than 500 pesos.

"Ikaw talaga! Sabi ko sayo, basta dumating ka okay na sakin, nag-regalo pa." sabi ni Angel sakanya, hinatak siya nito for a hug, "Thank you."

For some unknown reason, naiiyak si Baekhyun ng matapos ang yakapan, napansin ito ni Angel at siya 'rin naluluha. "Bawal ako umiyak, hoy ano ba! 'Yung makeup ko!"

Tumawa si Baekhyun at tumingin pa itaas. "Happy tears lang! Sige na, isang yakap na lang ulit bago kita iwanan."

Nagyakapan sila at nagsigawan for the last time bago umalis si Baekhyun.

Kung kanina si Baekhyun ang umiiyak, si Kyungsoo naman ngayon.

Nag e-exchange na ng vows si Angel at ang asawa niya.

Ang ganda ng kasal.

Pero it's a life-long commitment kaya pass si Baekhyun.

Sehun is rubbing circles sa likod ni Kyungsoo for comfort, and Baekhyun on the other hand natatawa lang. Ang dalang ni Kyungsoo umiyak, pero sa weddings halos humagulgul. Halos lang naman.

"Asan na ba 'yung lobster!" sabi ni Kyungsoo kasunod ng _quiet sobs_. Natawa si Baekhyun at Sehun at sinaway ang kaibigan dahil baka may makarinig sakanila.

"Busog." sabi ni Baekhyun bago hayaan mahulog ang sarili niya sa sofa. Sumunod si Kyungsoo, at si Sehun na nag se-selpon, umupo lang normally. Parang hindi siya naka apat na balik? Habang ang dalawa, hindi na mag kanda-ugaga.

Kyungsoo starts to unbutton his pants, "Guys, sorry hindi na talaga ako makahinga. Paheram ako shorts Baek, balik ko bukas."

Nag groan si Baekhyun, "Sige, pero wait lang, ayoko pa tumayo."

Ayan, tatakaw kasi.

Tumawa si Sehun, "Gusto niyo kape?"

Sunod na sunod na tango ang ibinigay ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

Sobrang at home ni Sehun at Kyungsoo sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Alam na nila kung saan nakalagay ang mga bagay-bagay, tsaka may spare key 'rin sila ng apartment ni Baekhyun.

"Ihi muna ako." sabi ni Sehun.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang selpon niya, para manood ng video sa youtube, nakinood si Kyungsoo. Colourtint swatches lang ng favorite youtuber nila na si _Ms._ _Nina Ellaine_ na true definition ng _boss bitch._

Pa-apply pa lang si Ms. Nina ng Emma, nang marinig nila ang sigaw ni Sehun in the key of _saklolo!_

Tumayo agad-agad si Baekhyun at kumuha ng golf club na nasa gilid ng sofa at si Kyungsoo, kumuha ng unan.

Unan?

"Puta, pag magnanakaw 'yan, tatakpan ko mukha para hindi makahinga!"

Ah, okay. Kaya pala unan.

Naglakad sila ng mabilis pero _quietly_ papunta sa kabilang kwarto kung nasaan ang banyo, binuksan nila ang pinto habang nakaharang ang golf club at unan sa mga mukha nila. Take note na bukas pa ang butones ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang fitted ito kasi kung hindi, baka nahulog ito.

Tumakbo si Sehun papunta sakanila at nagtago sa likuran nila, revealing the man's face.

Nahulog ang mukha ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, lumuwag ang hawag nila sa weapon of choice nila, " _Chanyeol?!_ " sabay na sabi nila.

Sehun joins in, gulat, " _Kilala niyo_?"

Baekhyun is walking back and forth. Nakadikit ang selpon niya sakanyang tenga, sobrang intense ng air sa bahay ni Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol nakaupo sa sofa, nakagitna kay Sehun at Kyungsoo. Also, nakabutones na ulit ang pantalon ni Kyungsoo.

"Mama!" sigaw ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang boses ng nanay sa kabilang linya, dahil nandoon si Chanyeol at hindi naman ganon kasama si Baekhyun para sabihin, _Mama! Bakit ka nag papasok ng kung sino-sino? Lalo na 'yung mga, nang iiwan dahil pinapili siya ng jowa niya between us at hindi ako pinili despite being best friends for 16 years._

"Sige na sige na, mag sisimula na ang palabas nasa sine kami ng papa mo."

_Click._

Sumigaw si Baekhyun _internally,_ sobrang frustrated niya. Tinignan niya ng masama si Chanyeol, "Bakit ka nandito?" nag buntong hininga siya.

Kyungsoo is glaring at him.

Lumunok si Chanyeol, and he cleared his throat.

"I needed a place, nag offer si tita." sagot niya, na parang hindi niya iniwan si Baekhyun. Nag buntong hininga na lang ulit si Baekhyun, hindi lang siya frustrated, _annoyed_ na 'rin siya.

"Ang kapal!" sigaw ni Kyungsoo, habang tumatawa _sarcastically_ , "Pagkatapos mo ipagpalit si Baekhyun sa girlfriend mo, babalik-balik ka dito? Diba ikakasal na kayo? Bakit ka ba nandito!" mas galit pa si Kyungsoo kaysa kay Baekhyun, at ang gusto lang sabihin ni Baekhyun ay _thank you Soo, nasabi mo lahat ng gusto kong sabihin._

Huminga si Kyungsoo.

Si Sehun, walang kibo, nakikinig lang. Wala naman siyang alam tungkol sa _Chanyeol_.

Ngayon meron na.

"Divorced na kami." sagot ni Chanyeol. On cue, may iyak ng bata ang nag-resound sa room. "Shit." sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo para pumunta sa kwarto niya at kunin ang bata niya. Bumalik siya sa living room na may kalong-kalo na bata at pinapatahan ito.

"May anak ka na?" sabi ni Baekhyun, gulat na gulat. Ilang years na ba nung huling kinausap niya ang kaibigan niya? Hindi niya alam, _it's been too long. Too fucking long na may anak na ang bestfriend niya._

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, the crying stops at parang tumigil 'rin ang oras sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil, everything is _too much_. Parang bumalik siya sa 2nd year Baekhyun na iniwanan ng best friend niya of pretty much he's been with for all his life at nag punta siya sa future at nakilala si future Chanyeol na may anak na.

Baekhyun takes a seat beside Kyungsoo.

"Oh my god, ang cute." coo ni Kyungsoo, na lumapit sa baby ni Chanyeol para kunin ito at laruin. Sumama naman ito kay Kyungsoo. Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang tenga nito, " _Pero putangina mo pa 'din._ " sabi niya kay Chanyeol bago dalin kay Baekhyun ang bata.

Mahilig si Baekhyun sa bata. Kaya nga he devoted all his life sa _Baby_ magazine, kasi he's grown so much from his work, from meeting mom's and meeting babies na source of _happiness_ ni Baekhyun. Kasi ang mga _babies_ , sobrang inosente nila, they laugh at everything and Baekhyun finds himself laughing with them for no particular reason.

Kaya he couldn't help himself ng lumambot bigla ang puso niya, at mawala ang frustration at annoyance niya ng tumabi si Kyungsoo sakanya, dala-dala ang baby ni Chanyeol. "Hello." he said, habang hawak-hawak ang maliliit at matatabang kamay nito.

The baby is a spitting image of Chanyeol.

"His name is Yuan."

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, binigay na sakanya ni Kyungsoo si Yuan at nag senyas kay Sehun na umalis na muna sila para makapag-usap ang dalawa; sinabi niya lahat ito through his big eyes.

Na-gets naman ni Sehun dahil, naging sila for three months at hindi niya aaminin pero memoryado niya ang lahat kay Kyungsoo.

Tumayo na si Sehun at Kyungsoo.

"Una na muna kami ah, mag-usap kayo, wag mag patayan, may bata!" sabi ni Kyungsoo at sinundo si Sehun sa tagiliran at bumulong ng, "Bilis."

Sa kwarto ni Yuan nila tinuloy ang usapan. Minsan lang bumisita si Baekhyun sa second floor, dati, wala halos laman ito. Ngayon ang mga kwarto puro boxes na, pati na 'rin ang living room. Ang kwarto lang ni Yuan maayos dahil sabi ni Chanyeol, priority niya ang anak niya. May kama at bedside table na may night lamp na cartoon, cabinet at playpen sa kwarto ni Yuan.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol si Yuan sa playpen.

"You look good." sabi ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Baekhyun, "Ikaw, hindi. Anong nangyari sayo?"

Dati, well-groomed ang best friend niya. Gwapo kung tawagin ng iba. Ngayon, halata na may edad na nadagdag, ang dumi ng white shirt niya at nakasuot siya ng basketball shorts na itim na worn out at tsaka nike slides na worn out na 'rin.

"Naging tatay ako." sagot niya. Tumango lang si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, wala ka na bang ibang lugar na pwedeng tuluyan? Kailangan ba talaga sa apartment ni mama?"

Chanyeol sighs, "Hindi ako naghanap, dumerecho ako agad kay tita dahil, hirap na hirap na ako."

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, he's trying to understand his best friend na he had grown to resent over the years.

Pinagpatuloy ni Chanyeol, "Pinagpalit kami ni Sol, sa career niya. Ewan ko. Napagod na daw siya. I got custody over Yuan. Simula nang dumating si Yuan sa buhay ko, wala ng inikutan ang mundo ko kung hindi siya. Pero ang hirap. Ang hirap mag-alaga mag-isa, I'm not even sure if I'm even doing a good job." nag crack ang boses ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun knows he's about to cry, kaya pinatigil niya na ito.

"Okay, sige, tama na. Naiintindihan kita pero, tinapos na natin ang pag-kakaibigan natin diba? Tapos, pagkatapos ng ilang taon, bigla kang magpapakita? With a _son_ and without a _wife_? Hindi ko alam ang mararamdaman ko."

"Pasensya na. Alam ko naman ang ginawa ko. I have no excuse."

Baekhyun sighed. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya.

"Sorry, ginulo ko ang buhay mo. Just," Chanyeol pauses, binuhat si Yuan. "let us stay for the mean time, hanggang makahanap kami ng matutuluyan."

"Teka nga, bakit ba wala kayong matirhan? Asan si Sol?"

"Si Sol, huling usap namin, nasa America siya, nag ma-masters. Ako, kinailangan kong magtigil mag-trabaho para maalagaan si Yuan. Pa onti na ng pa onti ang naipon ko, kaya kinailangan ko ibenta ang bahay namin para lang magka pera."

"Hindi ba sinusustentohan ni Sol si Yuan?"

"Sinusustentohan. Pero, hindi naman sapat 'yun sa pang araw-araw. Tsaka, papasok na si Yuan sa pre-school. Ang mahal ng tuition."

Nag buntong hininga si Baekhyun at nag stretch nag leeg to ease the stress.

Ano pa bang gagawin niya? Deep inside, galit na galit si 2nd year college Baekhyun sa best fried niyang pinagpalit siya sa babaeng isang taon niya pa lang nakakasama. Pero the thirty-two-year-old Baekhyun, knows much better than 2nd year college Baekhyun and he decides, it's time to forgive.

Hindi tama na panghawakan niya ang nakaraan. Tsaka pa. May anak na si Chanyeol. Ang sama niya naman kung palayasin niya si Chanyeol sa pamamahay ng nanay niya dahil, hindi siya maka get-over sa nakaraan — even though it's so, so much more than just _pag-iwan._

Pero, ngayon, isasantabi muna niya.

Nag buntong hininga ulit siya bago magsalita, "Dito na muna kayo, hanggang maayos mo ang buhay mo."

"Thank you Ba —"

"But don't expect me to be nice to you."

Ang pait ng weekend ni Baekhyun.

Hindi man lang siya nakabawi ng pahinga. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bobo ba siya o sadyang totoo ang sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya na _masyado kang mabait_ , kasi kahit ginago siya ni Chanyeol, at may pagsabi pa siya ng _don't expect me to be nice to you_ , nag prisenta naman siya para alagaan si Yuan para makabawi ng pahinga si Chanyeol.

Sobrang traydor ni Baekhyun sa sarili niyang salita at feelings.

Ngayon, Monday na at walang oras si Baekhyun para isipin ang mga problema at katangahan niya over the weekend dahil marami siyang trabaho at marami siyang deadlines.

Baekhyun sighs sa computer screen niya. Kahit nung weekend, buntong hininga ng buntong hininga si Baekhyun kasi it's his way to comfort himself sa buhay na mayroon siya. Ang OA sa _buhay na mayroon siya_.

Baekhyun shakes his head. Ay, ewan.

Nagbukas na ng email si Baekhyun at hinanda niya na ang sarili niya sa pag tra-trabaho.

It was indeed a busy day for Baekhyun. Pagkatapos niyang kalabanin ang emails na naipon over the weekend, nagsulat siya ng dalawang article. May pending pa na dalawa pero mamaya na 'yun dahil, alas kwatro na at may scheduled na shoot si Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos ipakita ni Baekhyun ang concept ng article niya sa advertisement team, bumaba na sila to meet with the model na baby. At syempre, halos matunaw si Baekhyun sa ka-cutean nito. Honestly, lahat naman ng baby cute. Pinangigilan muna ni Baekhyun 'yung baby bago niya kinausap ang nanay para i-explain kung ano ang gagawin nilang photoshoot.

Abala sa pag-aayos ang advertisement team ng mga laruan na pag lalaruan ni baby Stef, kasi 'yun yung i-aadvertise niya sa magazine nila. Iniintay lang ni Baekhyun matapos ang advertisement team, nang sabay dumating si Kyungsoo na may dalang kape at si Sehun na may dalang paper bag na may logo ng pagkain.

"Oh," inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kape at kinuha niya sa kamay ni Sehun ang paper bag, "hindi ka pa kumakain."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, kinuha niya ang paper bag at pumunta sila sa maliit na pantry sa studio. Inilagay niya ito sa lamesa, ininom niya ang kape.

"Nakalimutan mo nanaman kumain, paano na kung wala kami?" sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman sadya ni Baekhyun. Kapag occupied ang utak niya ng trabaho, nakakalimutan na niyang kumain. Ever since naman, kahit noong nag-aaral pa siya, madalas niyang makalimutan kumain kapag busy siya sa pag-rereview. May time pa nga, nung third year college si Baekhyun, pumayat siya ng sobra dahil hindi siya kumakain at hindi natutulog dahil sa thesis.

“Kain ako after ng shoot.” sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango ang dalawa. Nag punta na sila sakani-kanilang posts. Si Sehun na photographer, si Baekhyun na nasa likuran ni Sehun dahil siya ang magpapatawa sa baby, at si Kyungsoo na nasa gilid niya para makita kung nasusunod ang concept.

Madali lang patawanin si baby Stef kaya naman hindi tumagal ng isang oras ang shoot. Pagkatapos kumuha ng sampung shots ni Sehun, with careful judgement ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, nag approve sila ng tatlo pictures na ife-feature sa magazine together with the article na isinulat ni Baekhyun.

Kumakain si Baekhyun ng mapag-usapan si Chanyeol. Silang tatlo na lang ang naiwan sa studio.

“Gusto mo ako mag palayas kay Chanyeol?” sabi ni Kyungsoo, sumubo si Baekhyun ng kanin at ulam, umiling siya. Si Sehun on the other hand, tumawa.

"Na-realize ko lang real life chihuahua si Kyungsoo." pag sha-share ni Sehun na halos mabilaukan si Baekhyun dahil palunok siya nung natawa siya. Umupo si Bakehyun at kinuha ang kape, tumatawa pa 'rin.

"Gago ka ah." sinamaan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Sehun, "Bilis ng karma." sabi niya naman kay Baekhyun na binelatan lang siya.

Kinagabihan ng Sabado, kinwento ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan ang napagkasunduan nila ni Chanyeol. Kwinento 'rin ni Baekhyun ang nangyari noon, hindi naman kwinento ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun nung umalis sila, dahil sabi ni Kyungsoo, _si Baekhyun na lang ang mag kwento._

7:08 PM

 **Baekhyun** : so... roommate ko na si Chanyeol.

**Kyungsoo** : pumayag ka o si tita nag insist?

**Baekhyun** : ako pumayag.

**Kyungsoo** : ay hala... tanga?

**Baekhyun** : hindi naman kasi, wala daw talaga silang mapupuntahan. hiwalay na daw sila ng asawa niya. sabi ko, sige dito na muna sila, hanggang maayos niya ang buhay niya.

**Kyungsoo** : ang sabihin mo, masyado kang mabait. konsensya mo nanaman nagsalita para sayo.

**Baekhyun** : alam ko :(( pero, may bata kasi. iniisip ko si Yuan, kawawa naman.

**Kyungsoo** : hayaan mo na, wala ka nang magagawa andiyan na eh.

**Sehun** : teka wala akong ma-gets ano bang ginawa ni Chanyeol, more context.

**Baekhyun** : best friend ko dati, simula 4 years old kami magkaibigan na kami kasi mag best friends ang mama namin. naging inseparable na kami ever since, up until 2nd year college, 1 year na sila ng girlfriend nila 'non, yung mama ni Yuan ngayon. Isang araw, nagpadala siya ng damit saakin kasi nag-overnight siya sa bahay ng kaklase, tapos pag dating ko sa bahay ng kaklase niya, ang bati ba naman, "Hindi na daw tayo pwedeng magkita o mag-usap sabi ni Sol. Sorry Baekhyun." kinuha ni gago 'yung damit niya, tapos ako naman na natulala, sinaraduhan ng gate sa mukha. Mga 10 minutes ata akong nakatayo sa labas ng bahay ng kaibigan niya, kasi prinoprocess ko pa lahat sa utak ko.

**Sehun** : puta. tapos pinatira mo pa diyan sainyo?

**Baekhyun** : naisip ko lang naman, 32 years old na ako. pang hahawakan ko pa ba 'yung nakaraan? tsaka, nung nawala naman si Chanyeol dumating si Kyungsoo, tapos ikaw. hindi na importante 'yung naramdaman ko noon, ang importante, kung paano ko hinarap ang noon ko ngayon.

"Paano ako naging chihuahua sige nga, sige nga?" gilgil na gilgil si Kyungsoo sa pag susundot sa tigiliran ni Kyungsoo, " _Ano ba Kyungsoo!_ "

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang dalawa habang nililigpit niya ang pinagkainan niya.

Pinarada ni Baekhyun ang kotse niya sa driveway. Hinamas-himas niya ang likod niya, habang sinususi an pintuan ng bahay niya. Nang makapasok, tinapon niya ang sarili niya sa sarili, instantly naramdaman niya ang pagod. Pinikit ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya. Nakaramdam din siya ng gutom, una at huling kain niya nga pala 'yung binili ni Kyungsoo at Sehun para sakanya.

Tumayo si Baekhyun, para pumunta sa kusina. Baka may natira pang ulam at kain na dinala ng mama niya sa ref, iinitin niya na lang.

Pinapatunog ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya nang makita niya ang food cover na may nakadikit na sticky note. Kinuha niya ito, para basahin ng malapitan.

_When will we ever get the time to rest? And our souls are weary yet, we still put it to the test. - Rest, by Leanne and Naara._

_Kahit gaano ka ka-busy, humanap ka ng oras kumain. Sorry ulit, Baekhyun and thank you - Chanyeol._

" _I don't hate you for finding someone new. I don't blame you for the pain I'm going through, but a part of me wishes somehow I knew what it would be like if I had not met you."_ bulong ni Baekhyun.

Hindi lang naman best friend ang turing ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Nang nawala ng ama si Baekhyun sa murang edad, ang papa ni Chanyeol ang tumayong papa niya. Kaya, parang magkapatid na 'rin sila.

Sabay silang lumaki; magkasama silang nagtuklas ng mga bagay-bagay. Sabay sila nangarap. Kung saan mahina si Baekhyun, doon malakas si Chanyeol, at kung saan mahina si Chanyeol doon malakas si Baekhyun.

Katulad na lamang sa relasyon. High school pa lamang sila mahina na talaga si Chanyeol dito. Suki 'yan sa pagiging broken hearted, pero hindi kailanman dumating sa punto na, hiniling ng mga ka-relasyon ni Chanyeol na iwanan niya ang best friend niya para sakanila.

Hindi 'rin naman papayag si Chanyeol.

Noon.

Pero nung nag college sila, kinaya ni Chanyeol.

May time na dumating noong high school sila, isang buwan siyang hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol. Biglaan na lamang, pagkatapos ng play nila. Ilang araw kinulit at sinuyo ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, pero ni isang, _ano ba Baekhyun_ wala. Tatlong araw 'rin umiyak si Baekhyun sa mama niya, kasi akala niya, matatapos na ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Chanyeol.

"Anak, baka nag bibinata lang si Chanyeol. Maayos 'rin 'yan." ang sabi ng mama sakanya, habang humagulgul siya dahil, hindi niya ma-imagine ang buhay niya na wala ang best friend niya. Sino na lang ang aayain ni Baekhyun kapag may gusto siyang puntahan? Sino ang kwe-kwentuhan niya ng kung anu-anong bagay? Sino ang tatawagin niya kapag may nang-aaway sakanya? Sino ang daldalin ni Baekhyun sa klase kapag boring ang lesson?

Si Chanyeol lang naman ang kaibigan niya.

Sumunod na buwan, birthday ni Baekhyun. Pumunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila, may dalang cake, balloons at 1/2 illustration board; sa gitna may nakasulat na _Sorry, it's a prank!_ na pinapalibutan ng mga pictures nila — hanggang ngayon pala na kay Baekhyun pa 'rin ito, nakatago sa cabinet niya.

Umiyak si Baekhyun. Hinampas-hampas niya si Chanyeol, " _Nakakainis ka! Bakit ka ganyan?_ "

"Hindi lang ikaw ang nahirapan, ako 'rin kaya! Binalak ko talagang isang buwan kang hindi pansinin, kasi gusto ko umiyak ka sa birthday mo."

"Ang sama-sama mo." sabi ni Baekhyun, masama ang tingin sa kaibigan, mugto ang mata. "Akala ko, tapos na friendship natin!"

Tumawa si Chanyeol, "Halika nga dito! Pwede ba 'yun? Wala na akong mahahanap na katulad mo!" hinatak siya ni Chanyeol para yakapin. Sumubsob ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

Kaya ang sakit-sakit nang-iniwan na lang ni Chanyeol na ganun-ganun lang. Ganun pala kadali itapon ang pinagsamahan nila.

Hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit, nagalit sakanya si Sol. Nakilala naman siya nito, maayos naman ang naging relasyon nila. Hindi na lang tinanong ni Baekhyun, at hindi niya pinigilan o hinabol si Chanyeol nung araw na tinapos nito ang pagkakaibigan nila.

Buti na lang, nung nawala si Chanyeol sa buhay ni Baekhyun, dumating si Kyungsoo, na-late si Sehun ng mga ilang taon but nevertheless, he appreciates the two so much and can't imagine his life without them. Sobrang boring ng buhay ng buhay ni Baekhyun kung wala ang dalawa.

Naging routine na ang pag-uwi ni Baekhyun ng disoras ng gabi, dahil nalalapit na ang release ng 2020 issue ng magazine nila kaya, kaya triple ang trabaho at maikli ang deadline, kulan na nga lang matulog siya sa trabaho pero hindi niya gagawin 'yun, jusko please lang, gusto niya pa 'rin makapag pahinga sa kama niyang malambot, 'yun na lang ang reward niya.

Naging routine na 'rin ang pagluto ni Chanyeol ng dinner para kay Baekhyun kaya walang problema kahit umuwi ng gutom si Baekhyun dahil may pagkain na nag-iintay sa ref niya na niluluto ni Chanyeol. Lagi siyang may pa sticky note na may quote ng kanta at maikling message. Hindi aaminin ni Baekhyun pero, napapangiti siya nito at minsan, excited siya umuwi dahil iniisip niya kung anong pagkain niluto ni Chanyeol at kanta na inahanda niya para kay Baekhyun.

Ayaw lang ni Baekhyun i-jinx kaya hindi niya kinekwento kayla Kyungsoo na may pa-hanash si Chanyeol na ganto. Tsaka, nakikita niya lang si Chanyeol tuwing umaga, kapag nilalabas niya si Yuan sa may garden, nagpapasalamat lang siya at nilalaro saglit si Yuan bago siya pumasok sa trabaho.

Baka pagkatapos i-release ng 2020 issue, makapag catch up sila ni Chanyeol.

That would be nice.

_Nag bakasakali lang akong magbabago ang isip mo. - Ilang2x by Ang Bandang Shirley_

_Hinay-hinay sa kape! - Chanyeol._

Hindi 'rin aaminin ni Baekhyun, pero ayaw niyang masanay ulit sa presensya ni Chanyeol. Mahirap na, baka mawala ulit.

Dalawang linggo ang nakalipas at natapos ‘rin ang paghihirap ng plantitos of manila.

7 PM na at tapos na ang trabaho, kaya iniintay ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo sa may parking dahil sa wakas makakainom na sila. Ilang linggo ‘rin nilang tiniisi, inom na inom na sila pero ang daming trabaho, wala silang choice.

Mga ilang minuto ang nakalipas bumukas ang kotse ni Baekhyun, sumakay si Kyungsoo.

“Andoon na si Sehun, siya na daw sa alak. Bili na lang daw tayo ng pagkain.”

Nagsimula ng imaneho ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan niya palabas sa parking lot, “Grab na lang tayo. Gusto ko ng frankies.”

“Uy ako ‘rin!” sagot ni Kyungsoo na nag scro-scroll sa grab app niya. “Salted egg?”

“Salted egg!” sabi ni Baekhyub na halos mangiyak-ngiyak sa pag crave ng paborito niyang chicken wings.

“Daan ‘rin tayo sa convenience store, mahilig si Sehun mamulutan ng sitsirya.”

Tumigil sila sa stoplight and Baekhyun took this as an opportunity para asarin si Kyungsoo, “Yiee, may care!”

“Gago,” sabi ni Kyungsoo agad-agad, “para kang tanga.”

“Kayo na lang ulit, cute niyo eh.” pang-aasar pa ni Baekhyun.

“Ayoko nga.” sagot ni Kyungsoo na abala sa pag-oorder ng manok sa selpon.

“Joke lang!” umaandar na ulit sila, patuloy pa ‘rin si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita, “May lumalandi kaya kay Sehun sa office.”

“Puta, weh?” agad na agad na tanong ni Kyungsoo, parang kanina, nung inasar siya ni Baekhyun. Parang nangangaamoy, defensive at nagseselos ah, charot!

“Oo, hindi mo alam?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Hindi.” malungkot ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo pero syempre hindi napansin ni Baekhyun kasi ang sabi niya lang, “Ah. Pero bagay sila. Baka magka jowa na si Sehun this year."

_Ang tanga lang ni Baekhyun, hindi niya napansin na halos umiyak si Kyungsoo right then and there dahil, gusto niya pa 'rin si Sehun and he thinks, he missed his chance._

_Sobrang malas ng plantitos of manila sa pag-ibig, kaya pala sila naging magkakaibigan, they share the same sentiments._

Buhat ni Baekhyun ang mabibigat na paper bag sa 7-eleven an puro sitsirya, skin care at salompas, hindi lang siya sa Watsons nagpapa budol, sa 7-eleven. Ibaba sana ni Baekhyun ang mga paper bag para mabuksan ang pintuan ng bahay niya, pero may nagbukas na nito para sakanya, si _Chanyeol._

"Uy." bati nito sakanya, nakangiti. Medyo natameme si Baekhyun, pero saglit lang, if not for Kyungsoo na binunggo siya, pati 'rin si Chanyeol binunggo nung pumasok sa bahay ni Baekhyun.

"Aray ko naman." mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun, at ngumiti kay Chanyeol ng matipid. Kanina pa bad mood si Kyungsoo, ewan niya ba kung bakit, hindi naman siya sinasagot pag tinatanong niya kung ano ang problema.

"Akin na 'yan." sabi ni Chanyeol at kinuha ang mga paper bag sa braso ni Baekhyun, hinayaan ni Baekhyun na buhatin ito ni Chanyeol at pumasok na siya sa bahay.

Lumapit sakanya si Sehun na nag-aalala, "Huy, anyare kay Kyungsoo?"

Nagkibit balikat si Baekhyun, "Ewan ko doon. Okay naman siya kanina, biglang nag-ganyan. Hayaan mo na muna, mag kwe-kwento 'rin 'yan mamaya."

_"Ano ba hindi pa ba natin sisimulan 'tong inuman_?" sigaw ni Kyungsoo, nakababa ang kilay at irita.

"Ito na, ito na." sabi ni Baekhyun.

Buti na lang may alak.

Sobrang awkward kanina bago sumipa ang alak. Walang sa mood si Kyungsoo, si Sehun walang ginawa kung hindi kulitin si Kyungsoo, _Uy soo, bakit ba anong problema? Hm?_ ngunit ang sagot lamang ni Kyungsoo ay, "Manahimik ka na lang at uminom."

Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol naman, nagkatabi pa; maliit na bagay pero, nagkakapaan pa sila. Si Baekhyun, who doesn't want to let his walls down at si Chanyeol, who's waiting for Baekhyun to warm-up to him. Kaya, as much as possible, minsan lang niya ito kitain.

Tsaka, babawi muna siya.

Pero. Iba talaga ang magic na dala ng alak.

Kung kanina, halos walang nagsasalita sakanila, tanging ang tugtug sa playlist ni Sehun ang ingay.

Ngayon halos masapawan na nila ang tugtog. _Halos_ lang naman, anong oras na 'rin, _11 PM_ na, nakakahiya sa kapit-bahay.

Sa katunayan niyan, hindi dapat kasali si Chanyeol sa inuman. Pero bago sila magsimula, nauna na silang uminom ni Sehun, "Get to know lang tayo, pre." ang sabi nito sakanya. Halfway through, dumating si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, kaya saglit lang sila nakapag bonding.

Nang nalaman ni Baekhyun, inaya niya na lang si Chanyeol, "Tara inom," tapos biglang naalala ni Baekhyun si Yuan, "teka, sino magbabantay kay Yuan?"

"Na kay mama si Yuan ngayon." sagot ni Chanyeol.

Kaya ito sila ngayon. Enjoying each other's company. Sa maikling oras, nakalimutan nila ang mga problema nila at walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip nila kung hindi, mag-enjoy.

Malalim na ang gabi at naisipan ni Chanyeol ayain si Baekhyun sa garden, para lang mag-usap. Naiwan si Sehun at Kyungsoo na nag-iinuman sa loob. Ewan 'rin ni Baekhyun kung bakit pumayag siya, baka, isipin ni Chanyeol, friends na sila ulit.

Hindi naman masama, pero, syempre, 'yung pride ni Baekyun.

"Sorry." pang-ilang beses na sinabi ni Chanyeol ito simula ng magkita sila, pero kahit ilang beses niya sabihin, hindi naghihilom ang mga sugat sa nakaraan ni Baekhyun.

Natawa siya.

"Tama na. Nangyari na ang nangyari."

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, parang natanggalan siya ng tinik sa lalamunan.

"Si Kyungsoo ba at si Sehun?" pag sma-small talk ni Chanyeol. Ewan niya ba bakit iyon ang tinanong niya, baka magalit si Baekhyun at sabihin _sino ka naman jan para magtanong tungkol sa mga kaibigan ko?_

"Ah, 'yung dalawa? Hindi ah. Dati lang."

Tumango si Chanyeol, "Ah, akala ko sila eh."

"Bakit si mama ang naisip mo hingan ng tulong?" dere-derechong sabi ni Baekhyun. "Bakit hindi ang mama mo?"

"Bakit mo ko iniwan? Bakit ka pa nagpakita? Sa tingin mo ba deserve mo ako ulit?"

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung san nangaling ang lakas ng loob niya ilabas ang lahat ng tanong na tumatakbo sa isip niya, pero dahil sa alak ito.

"Miss na miss na kita eh. Tumawag ako kay tita kasi, kailangan talaga namin ni Yuan ng matitirhan, alam kong nagpaparenta siya, hindi ko naman alam na ang tutuluyan namin 'yung apartment na kung nasaan ka. Siguro, narinig lang ni Lord ang dasal ko."

Tumawa si Baekhyun, "Namiss mo ako kung kailan iniwan ka ng asawa mo?"

Aray.

Nanginig ang bibig ni Baekhyun, naiiyak siya. Hindi ata tama ang sinabi niya.  
  


Pero Chanyeol thinks, he deserves it.

“Sorry — hindi ko sinasadya.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Chanyeol, nilalaro ang mga kamay niya, “Okay lang, naiintindihan ko. Lahat ng desisyon na ginagawa ko sa buhay ko, iisa lang ang pinagsisihan ko. ‘Yung tinanggal kita sa buhay ko. Puta, tanga ko. Iniwan tuloy ako.”

“Masakit ‘no?” umiiyak na si Baekhyun, hinihimas niya ang likod ni Chanyeol.

“ _Sobra_.”

Alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, he experienced it first hand. Sabi nga nila, may rason kung bakit nangyayari ang lahat. Baka ito ‘yung rason kung bakit, pinagdaanan ni Baekhyun ‘yun. Baka, it was meant to happen para maging matatag siya, at para madamayan niya si Chanyeol.

“Wala na ba talaga kayong pag-asa na magkaayos?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “Ginawa ko na ang lahat _B_ , sabi ko pag-isipan niya kahit hindi para saakin, pero para sa anak namin.”

Ayan ang tawag sakanya ni Chanyeol noon. Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng kirot sa puso niya. Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ko gaano niya kamiss ang best friend niya at nasasaktan siya para rito.

“Ayoko lang lumaki si Yuan na wala ang mama niya sa tabi niya. Gusto ko lumaki siya na buo ang pamilya niya. Ngayon, hindi ko na siya mabibigyan ng masayang pamilya.”

“Hindi ‘yan totoo, Chanyeol,” hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya, rubbing confirting around it. “you’re already enough. At tsaka, ako, you have me.”

Parang tumalon ang tenga ni Chanyeol ng marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya pasko at nakatanggap siya ng the best present ever. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Hindi niya deserve.

“Baek... seryoso ka ba?”

Tinulak siya ni Baekhyun sa braso, “Ano ka ba. Jusko, nasa thirties na tayo. Hindi na bagay saatin ang mag-akto na mga bata. Tsaka kalimutan na natin ang lahat. Let’s start fresh.”

Sa tuwa, niyakap ni Chanyeol kung saan natawa si Baekhyun. Mahigpit na mahigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ‘yung tipong _hold me close, by your side, baby never let me go through the night._

“Thank you Baekhyun, bakit ba kita pinakawalan?” sabi ni Chanyeol ng maghiwalay sila sa pagkakayakap.

“Oo nga, bakit nga. Anyways,” inextend ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya kay Chanyeol, “Hey, I’m Baekhyun.”

Ngumiti ng malaki si Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya bumata siya. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun and he shakes it, “Hi Baekhyun, I’m Chanyeol, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

And just like that, nagsimula nang maghilom ang hinanakit ng nakaraan; parehong kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Sisimulan na ni Baekhyun magtiwala kay Chanyeol.

Sisiguraduhin ni Chanyeol na karapat-dapat siyang pagkatiwalaan ni Baekhyun.

And this time sana hindi siya mahulog, kasi puta he’s 32 years old and yet kinikilig pa ‘rin siya kay Baekhyun

Sa buhay ni Chanyeol, dalawang beses lang siyang nagmahal ng tao. Si Sol ang pangalawa, si Baekhyun ang una.

Grade school siya ng makaramdam siya ng paru-paru sa tiyan niya, hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya, dahil hinatak siya nito papunta sa swing sa playground. High school siya nung ma-realize niya na, lumalabas lang ang mga paru-paru kapag andiyan si Baekhyun.

Dumating sa point na, sobrang na overwhelm siya sa feelings niya para kay Baekhyun kaya nilayo niya muna ang sarili niya. Natakot pa nga siya kasi baka wala na siyang balikan na best friend. Pero, kailangan niya ng malaking space away from his best friend para makapag reflect.

Hindi siya umamin kasi, mag best friend sila ata ayaw ni Chanyeol na masira ang pagkakaibigan nila dahil lang may feelings siya para kay Baekhyun.

Isinuksun ni Chanyeol somewhere sa katawan niya ang romantic feelings niya kay Baekhyun at nanatili ang pagkakaibigan nila.

And then, he met Sol.

Nang makikala niya si Sol, napawi ang uhaw niya sa one sided love niya kay Baekhyun, since, 1st year high school 'yun, until freshmen year of college when he met Sol. Ang sarap pala kapag may nagmamahal sayo. You can't blame Chanyeol entirely. Mali na hindi niya in-explain kay Baekhyun, siguro naman, maiintindihan niya 'yun, pero takot lang ni Chanyeol na mawala ang best friend at first love niya.

You know what they say about first love; it never dies.

Totoo 'yun. Kaya, kinailangan ni Chanyeol pumili. Kasi, kahit nasa tabi niya na si Sol, si Baekhyun pa 'rin ang hinahanap niya. Madalas ang panimula ng away nila ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Baekhyun.

Nung dinalan siya ni Baekhyun ng damit, that was the last straw.

Nag overnight si Chanyeol sa kaklase para sa thesis. Kinaumagahan tumawag si Sol sakanya para kamustahin siya. Lahat naman kinekwento ni Chanyeol kay Sol, kahit mainit ang pangalan ni Baekhyun sa relasyon niya, hindi nawawala ito sa mga kwento niya.

Kasi best friend niya pa 'rin si Baekhyun.

Kahit, deep inside, na gu-guilty siya kasi, may feelings pa siya kay Baekhyun.

"Nagpadala nga ako kay Baekhyun ng damit, hindi pa ako naliligo simula kagabi." sabi ni Chanyeol, not knowing na, pagkatapos niya ito sabihin, will result into him losing his best friend.

" _My god_ _naman, Chanyeol._ " sigaw ni Sol sa kabilang linya, gulat na gulat si Chanyeol dahil randama niya ang galit nito. May mali ba sa sinabi niya? "Alam mo, hiwalayan mo na lang ako."

Ang bilis-bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol, namamawis ang mga palad niya, "Sol, b-bakit? Ano bang nasabi ko? Sorry na."

"Hearing someone touching my man's clothes, and _underwear?_ Leche naman, si Baekhyun pa of all people ang magdadala ng damit mo? Bakit? Siya lang ba may alam kung nasan ang damit mo? Pwede naman si ate Yoora ah!"

"Best friend ko lang si Baekhyun, Sol. Ikaw ang mahal ko, ha? Please, sorry na." kalmadong sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tuloy pa 'rin si Sol sa paninigaw sa kabilang linya, "I can't take it anymore. You have to choose. Ako o ang best friend mo."

"T-teka," hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa narinig, "pinapapili mo ako? Sol, bakit? Best friend ko _lang_ si Baekhyun, 'yun lang. Wag naman ganto."

"Hindi. I see the way he looks at you, kung paano ka niya hawakan, lambingin. Naiinis ako Chanyeol! Kung mahal mo talaga ako, please, if mahal mo ako, ako ang pipiliin mo."

So he did.

Nagpakamanhid si Chanyeol at nagbitaw siya ng masasakit na salita kay Baekhyun. Umiyak siya pagkatapos.

Si Baekhyun na alagang-alaga niya, kahit nga lamok walang takas kay Chanyeol.

Sinong mag-aakala na _siya_ pala ang _pinaka_ makakasakit dito?

After two years, nag propose siya kay Sol. Dalawang buwan ng pagiging engage, kinasal sila sa sumunod na buwan. Nagkaroon sila ng anak, si Yuan. They were happy for awhile, tapos biglang nag-iba na lang ang ihip ng hangin.

Iritable si Sol. 'Yung maliliit na bagay, ginagawan ng away. Kahit simpleng, may nahulog lang si Chanyeol, o, may hindi nahugasan, ginagawa niyang big deal. Pero, Chanyeol tried, god _he tried so much_ , to make Sol happy, to keep their marriage afloat. Pero, hindi pala kaya na isang tao lang ang nag sasalba sa relasyon. Pareho dapat.

They divorced.

Ayaw na daw ni Sol eh. Hindi na daw siya masaya. Hindi naman daw siya minahal ni Chanyeol.

Ang sakit-sakit.

Walang nasabi si Chanyeol kung hindi, "Kung saan ka sasaya."

Pero, gustong-gusto niyang sabihin, _paano ako? Ako na ubos na ubos na sa pagmamahal sa sarili ko, dahil, ibinigay ko ang lahat sayo para lang pasayahin ka, pero hindi pala sapat._

"Aalis muna ako. Sasama ako sa pinsan ko sa New York. Doon muna ako mag tra-trabaho."

" _Iiwan mo ang anak mo_?"

"Don't turn this into something it isn't."  
  


Nagalit si Chanyeol, okay lang na siya ang masaktan, pero ang anak niya? " _Sol, puta naman._ I'm not, ikaw ang nag-iisip niyan. Ayoko lang na hanapin ni Yuan ang mama niya, at wala ka. Okay naman ang trabaho mo dito ah? Marami kang pasyente sa clinic mo, ano ang problema?"

Sol breathed, "Hindi na nga ako masaya dito, Chanyeol. Kailangan kong lumayo. Uuwi 'rin ako. Magpapadala ako ng pera para kay Yuan."

_Ang selfish mo,_ gusto sabihin ni Chanyeol. Pero, pinigilan niya ang sarili niya.

"Sige, bahala ka." ang sinabi niya na lang, hindi niya naman mapipigilan si Sol.

Kayang-kaya ni Chanyeol tumayo bilang mama at papa ni Yuan.

Kinagabihan, pinapatulog niya si Yuan. Umalis na si Sol. Single father na si Chanyeol, from now on, silang dalawa na lang ni Yuan.

Hinalikan niya ito sa noo, "Anak, sorry."

Nakiliti si Yuan sa paghalik ni Chanyeol sa noo niya at tumawa. Ang inosente. Ang pure. Ang precious. Paano nagawan iwan ito ni Sol?

Naiiyak si Chanyeol, pero nilunok niya ang mga luha niya at tinapik-tapik si Yuan sa pwet, at hinimas ang ulo para makatulog. "I love you." bulong niya rito.

Lunch break ng plantitos of manila, at kinwento ni Baekhyun ang pinag-usapan nila ni Chanyeol, pati na 'rin ang pagkakaayos ng pagkakaibigan nila.

Nakakatuwa nga kasi, si Yuan tinatawag na siyang tito — well, _toto_ to be exact. He's only three years old pero wide na ang vocabulary. Iba na talaga ang mga baby in this generation, ang dami ng agad alam. Nung three years old si Baekhyun ang alam niya lang sabihin, _mama, papa, dede, antok_. Si Yuan, kung anu-ano sinasabi, sobrang daldal pa. May favorite game 'rin siyang nilalaro sa iPad, _roblox_ ang tawag.

Na e-excite nga si Baekhyun umuwi dahil kay Yuan, instant tanggal stress.

Hindi niya 'rin aaminin pero ni lo-look forward niya 'rin ma-kwentuhan ang best friend niya tungkol sa araw niya sa trabaho.

Wala naman violent reactions, lalo na from Kyungsoo, which, gulat si Baekhyun kasi ang laki ng grudge na hawak nya dito, pero hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun.

Sobrang weird lang ng dalawa dahil parang, hindi sila mapakali at onting galaw lang ng isa na te-tense na ang isa.

Tinaasan ng kilay ni Baekhyun ang dalawa, kanina pa sila ganto, na bo-bother na si Baekhyun, "Anong problema niyong dalawa, bakit, hindi kayo mapakali, may bulate ba kayo parehas sa pwet." sabay subo ng pagkain.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at tumawa _awkwardly_ , "Pinagsasabi mo jan," hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa braso at tumawa ito bigla, " _Wala naman. Diba, Se?_ "

"Oo nga, ka-ka kape mo 'yan Baekhyun." sabi ni Sehun.

Sinamaan ni Baekhyun ang dalawa at nagkibit balikat.

Tumunog ang selpon ni Baekhyun sa lamesa at kinuha niya 'to habang nagdadasal, _please lang po wag trabaho._

**Today at 12:19 PM**

**From: Chanyeol**

**"Dahil minsan tayo ay naging tunay na magkaibigan." - Minsan by Eraserheads**

**Narinig ko 'tong kantang 'to, old but gold. Naalala ko 'yung adventures natin sa Katipunan. Thanks for giving me a chance B!**

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa nabasa, nag-type siya ng reply.

**Today at 12:19 PM**

**From: Chanyeol**

**"Dahil minsan tayo ay naging tunay na magkaibigan." - Minsan by Eraserheads**

**Narinig ko 'tong kantang 'to, old but gold. Naalala ko 'yung adventures natin sa Katipunan. Thanks for giving me a chance B!**

**Today at 12:22 PM**

**To: Chanyeol**

**May pa kanta pa 'rin? Sabagay, ganyan ka 'rin noon haha. Maaga ako uuwi mamayang gabi, sabay tayo mag dinner?**

**  
  
**

**Today at 12:22 PM**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Sige ba! Anong gusto mo kainin mamayang dinner?**

**Today at 12:22 PM**

**To: Chanyeol**

**Bistek :)  
  
**

**Today at 12:23 PM**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Okay! See you later!**

Gaya nga ng sinabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, umuwi siya ng maaga. Naabutan niyang nasa kusina si Chanyeol at si Yuan nasa living room, asa loob ng playpen niya habang pinapaligiran ito ng mga laruan. Tuwang-tuwa si Baekhyun ng makita si Yuan at pumunta ito agad dito.

" _Toto baek!_ " bati ni Yuan sakanya ng buhatin niya ito. Napalingon si Chanyeol sa ingay at nagulat ng makita si Baekhyun. Naka suot pa siya ng apron na bulaklakin, na ang liit sakanya. Kay Baekhyun kasi 'yun. Natawa tuloy si Baekhyun.

"Anjan ka na pala. Kamusta trabaho?"

~~Domestic na sana, kaso mag best friends lang.~~

Anyways.

Buhat-buhat ni Baekhyun si Yuan, at lumapit siya kay Chanyeol para tignan ang niluluto. Naamoy niya ito at ang bango, nakita niyang kumukulo na ang baka sa soysauce at sa sibuyas. Nagsa-saing 'rin si Chanyeol ng kain. Mukhang sakto ang uwi ni Baekhyun.

"Okay lang. As usual, less bigat lang kasi kakatapos lang namin maglabas ng 2020 issue, so kalmado pa. Ay," nag _tsk_ si Baekhyun, "nabati ko, _ano ba 'yan._ "

Nilalaro-laro ni Baekhyun si Yuan, ang anak niyan nakatawa, looking at them like this — may kumurot sa puso ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pushed his thoughts aside.

“May boyfriend ka na ba B?”

Nag-make face si Baekhyun, “Paano ako magkakaroon ng boyfriend, lahat ng oras ko kinakain ng trabaho ko.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Eh ex?”

“Wala ‘rin. Alam mo ba, pressured na pressured na ako ng pamilya ko mag asawa, kasi daw ang tanda ko na.”

“Ayaw mo ba?” mabilis na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman. Diba nga sabi ko sayo noon, wala sa isip ko ‘yung mga ganyan. Basta, ngayon, gusto ko yumaman. Edi pag may dumating, tapos, nagustuhan ko siya, 'yun."

Tumango na lang ulit si Chanyeol.

“Ah, ganun ba.” pinatay na ni Chanyeol ay ang apoy pati ang rice cooker. Kumuha siya ng bowl sa cabinet para ilagay ang bistek. “Ano bang type mo?” _pasok ba ko 'jan?_

“Wala akong type." ngiti ni Baekhyun, "Kahit hindi gwap, hindi mayaman. Gusto ko lang 'yung mamahalin ako kung sino ako, at papatawanin.”

Pwede naman pala si Chanyeol eh.

“Ah.”

Inupo ni Baekhyun si Yuan sa high chair niya. Buhat-buhat ni Chanyeol ang dalawang bowl, ang isa ulam at ang isa kanin. Kumuha naman si Baekhyun ng dalawang plato, tsaka mga kutsara't tinidor.

Pagkatapos maayos ang lamesa, umupo silang dalawa.

"Kain na tayo?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun, sabay ngumiti, "Kain na tayo."

Lumipas ang maraming araw na hindi namamalyan ni Baekhyun na bumabalik na ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Chanyeol. Dahan-dahan ng nabubuo ang tiwala ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Chanyeol's not going anywhere though. Alam niya, na hanggang nasa tabi siya ni Baekhyun, okay siya, okay sila ni Yuan, at mas masaya ang buhay nila.

Naging routine na 'rin nila ang pagkain ng sabay at pagsundo ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa trabaho, kasama 'rin ni Chanyeol si Yuan pag-uwi, pero kapag late umuuwi si Baekhyun, inaabangan nalang siya ni Chanyeol sa may driveway.

Hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun na nagiging usapin na sila ni Chanyeol sa trabaho.

_"Boyfriend ba ni sir Baekhyun 'yun?"_

_"Ang gwapo naman."_

_"May anak pala si sir Baekhyun?"_

Kung di pa kinorner ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at nagtanong ng, "Kayo ba ni Chanyeol?" hindi malalaman ni Baekhyun na pinagkakamalan ng mag-ka relasyon sila.

Gulat na gulat si Baekhyun, "Huh? Saan galing 'yan. Hindi kami ha."

"Ang daming nagtatanong sa opisina."

"Sus," pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang pag ty-type niya sa computer, "best friend ko si Chanyeol. Para na kaming magkapatid."

"Sure ka," tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kilay niya, "bakit parang iba tingin ni Chanyeol, iba tingin sa'yo."

"Ano ba 'yan Kyungsoo, nasa trabaho." inis na sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagkibit-balikat na lang si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa lamesa niya.

Kung magkaibigan lang sila... bakit, hanggang pag-tulog ni Baekhyun, dala-dala niya sa isip ang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang epal talaga nito ni Kyungsoo.

"Hiring kami for a photographer, gusto mo?"

Sinundo ni Chanyeol ngayon si Baekhyun. Halata ang pagod sa mukha nito, ilang gabi na kasing umuuwi ng disoras ng gabi. Nag-aalala na nga si Chanyeol, masyadong ino-overwork ni Baekhyun ang sarili niyan. Sinabihan niya na ito na, wag masyadong magpadala sa trabaho at baka magka sakit siya. Pero matigas ang ulo ni Baekhyun, kahit noon pa. He's just passionate at everything he does, minsan, he forgets about himself.

Simula ng mag-alala si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, siya na ang sumundo dito.

Tsaka.

Hindi niya napigilan.

Bumabalik nanaman ang masasamang elemento sa puso niya, charot.

Nagkakagusto na siya kay Baekhyun.

At baka ngayon, hindi na niya pigilan ang sarili niya.

Buti na lang, dense ang kaibigan niya. Pwede siya maging sweet nang hindi nahuhuli.

Pero paano pag nadakip?

"Talaga?" nakahawak ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa ulo ng passenger seat habang nag re-reverse palabas ng parking spot, _wow gwapo 'yan._ "Oo, naisip nga kita agad eh. Pag natanggap ka, makakatrabaho mo si Sehun, pati ako." ngumiti si Baekhyun, at jusko po, medyo malapit ang mukha nila, pwede ng matunaw si Chanyeol right then and there.

Patay malisya naman si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, at ibinaling ang tingin kay Yuan na natutulog, kalong-kalo ni Baekhyun.

Sobrang domestic nila, pero as _best_ _friends_ , pwede ba 'yun?

"Sounds great, sige pasa ako ng portfolio ko."

"Hmm." sagot ni Baekhyun pabalik at pumikit. Kumuha ng tingin si Chanyeol saglit dito, "Inaantok ka?"

Nag _hmm_ ulit si Baekhyun, at hindi alam ni Chanyeol baktit biglang napunta ang kamay niya sa pisngi nito at hinaplos niya, tangina, ang bilis ng kabog ng dibdib niya pero, sige, go with the flow lang. Binuklat ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya at nagkatingin sila ni Chanyeol, na tumawa at ibinalik ang tingin sa kalye, puta mabangga pa sila sa kalndian ni Chanyeol.

"May dumi sa mukha mo, tinanggal ko. Sige na matulog ka na."

Hindi niya alam, hindi lang ang puso niya ang mabilis na tumitibok sa kotse.

Kay Baekhyun 'rin.

Nag focus na lang si Chanyeol sa pag dr-drive, pumikit na ulit si Baekhyun.

Pinupuno ng tugtog ang kotse.

_"Kung pwede lang na tayo na sana..."_

"Baek," malambing na tawag ni Chanyeol. Kakadating lang nnila sa bahay at ang dalawa niyang mag-ama — charot! Si Baekhyun at ang anak niya, tulog na tulog pa 'rin.

Chanyeol took this time to stare at Baekhyun and Yuan.

The two most important people in his life.

Parang sinwerte ata siya ng iwan siya ni Sol.

Mali ba, na isipin ni Chanyeol na, blessing na hindi naging sa huli ni Sol, at baka... isang malaking sign ni universe ang pagkikita nila muli ni Baekhyun, na sila talaga.

Unless, gagalaw si Chanyeol dahil, jusko, si Baekhyun, wala naman siyang alam sa ganyan.

Looking at them like this, _kinikilig_ siya. My god, 32 years old na siya pero, the _kilig_ is still the same with Baekhyun. Imagine, waking up to this; si Baekhyun at si Yuan magkayap.

Chanyeol can only imagine.

Unless.

Nagising bigla si Baekhyun, at tumingin sa kaliwa't-kanan, "Shit, sorry. Kanina pa tayo nakauwi?"

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, "Hindi, ngayon lang."

Tumawa si Baekhyun, "Pagod na pagod ako sa trabaho today, tara na."

Kukunin ni Chanyeol si Yuan kay Baekhyun pero pinigilan siya nito, "Ako na." sabay ngumiti.

Puta, 'yung puso ni Chanyeol.

Inilagay muna ni Baekhyun si Yuan sa kwarto niya kasi naisipan niyang ayain si Chanyeol mag-inuman. Pang de-stress lang, kasi sobrang lala ng araw sa trabaho today ni Baekhyun. Usually hindi naman siya umiinom kaag may trabaho kinabukasan, pero, grabe talaga 'yung workload today, napatawag ng _tulong!_ si Baekhyun sa alak.

Onti lang naman ang iinumin nila kasi pareho sila ni Chanyeol na kailangan gumising ng maaga dahil _daddy_ duties at si Baekhyun may trabaho.

So they settled on one bottle of soju, tag-isang shot glass, na pinagkakasya nila ang cube of ice dahil, ang sakit sa lalamunan kapag iniinom ng walang yelo ang soju.

"Ayoko sanang sabihin 'to kasi, mag mumukha akong marupok pero, miss na miss kitang gago ka." pag-aamin ni Baekhyun, _finally_ , puta, ang sarap sabihin out loud.

Tumawa si Chanyeol at nilagyan ang parehong baso nila ni Baekhyun, "I miss you too. Sobra."

"Hala! Gaya-gaya ka naman eh!" sabi ni Baekhyun, na obviously, medyo may tama na from taking three shots, ang weak naman niya. Namumula-mula pa ang cheeks niya; sobrang tukso kay Chanyeol na kinukurot ang sarili niya from trailing his eyes sa cheeks pababa sa mapupulang labi ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. _Uy, best friend mo 'yan gago._

"Totoo naman eh."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, at medyo niapit ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol.

Naku po, ayan nanaman 'yung mata ni Chanyeol.

"Okay ka na ba?" malambing na tanong nito, "Alam ko, hindi kita masyado kinomfort tungkol kay Sol. Putangina nun eh. Pero, hindi ka niya deserve, kaya sana naman, wag mo na siyang babalikan even for the sake of Yuan, kasi, you're already enough for your son."

Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang tibok ng puso niya at ang paulit-ulit na, _you're already enough._

Kung pwede lang, sungaban ni Chanyeol ang labi ni Baekhyun right then and there as a _thank you_ pero hindi naman normal 'yun between two best friend’s kaya puta, humawak na lang siya sa kamay ni Baekhyun at nag-sabi ng _thank you_.

Simula nang naging tatay si Chanyeol, lahat ng desisyon niya sa buhay, hindi na sa sarili niya pero kay Yuan. Wala na siyang hangad sa buhay kung hindi mabigyan ng maayos na buhay ang anak niya, all this time, akala ni Chanyeol, kulang na kulang pa ang nabibigay niya sa anak niya dahil, may mga gabi na hinahanap nito ang mama niya at ang sagot na mabibigay lang ni Chanyeol ay, "Onti na lang anak, malapit na umuwi si mama."

Walang nagsabi sakanya na _enough_ na siya para kay Yuan kasi... pakiramdam ni Chanyeol he failed as a father, nang umalis ang asawa niya sa buhay nila ng anak niya.

"Love kita best friend! Love ko 'rin si Yuan, kaya," ininom ni Baekhyun ang alak sa baso niya, 'yun na 'yung last. Wala ng laman ang bote ng soju, "matulog tayong tabing tatlo tonight!"

Huh?

Gago.

"A-ano? T-tabi?" utal-utal na sabi ni Chanyeol, parang tanga.

Tumango ng maraming beses si Baekhyun, "Tabi tayong tatlo sa kama ko. Andoon na si Yuan diba? Tara na." hinatak siya ni Baekhyun paalis sa mesa, "T-teka, 'yung kalat." sabi ni Chanyeol, trying to save himself, his feelings, and his kalibugan.

Kanina pa siya na te-tempt sa labi ni Baekhyun, tapos magtatabi sila?

"Bukas na 'yan, di naman 'yan mawawala eh!"

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol.

Pareho silang bagong ligo — at hindi sila nagsabay ha, — with their fresh pajamas and fresh face and fresh breath, nakahiga na silang dalawa sa king size bed ni Baekhyun, with Yuan in the middle.

Naiiyak na si Chanyeol kasi mukha sila —

"Para tayong family." biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, na tumatawa nang magtama ang mata nila.

Putangina.

Tumawa na lang si Chanyeol.

Yumakap si Baekhyun kay Yuan at pinikit ang mga mata niya. Biglang nag shift ang bata at yumakap pabalik kay Baekhyun.

Putangina, mababaliw na si Chanyeol.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang isa niyang mata at nagulat si Chanyeol, kasi shit, nahuli ba siya ni Baekhyun na pinapanood sila?

" _Chan_ , patay mo na ilaw, tas tulog na tayo," niyakap niya pa ng mas mahigpit si Yuan, at pumikit na. "maaga pa tayo bukas."

Thank god.

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol at pinatay ang ilaw at inayos ang kumot nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Kinumutan niya 'rin si Yuan ng sarili niyang blanket dahil sigurado si Chanyeol na giginawin ito sa madaling araw.

Chanyeol enjoys the night before drifting to sleep, all the while thinking, _we're a family._

Two weeks passed, at Baekhyun is happy to say, he's never been this happy. He looks forward to going home everyday kasi, andoon si Chanyeol, pati na 'rin si Yuan na sobrang cute na everytime sumasalubong ito sakanya, lahat ng pagod at inis niya sa trabaho ay nawawala agad.

Pero sobrang weird lang na these days, may parang nararamdaman siya sa dibdib niya, tsaka 'yung tiyan niya parang, alam niyo 'yung, pag sumasakay ka sa rides, 'yung _jitters_ na nararamdaman niyo? Ganun.

It's not something going to the doctors naman, pero ang weird lang, bigla-bigla na lang niyang nararamdaman ito.

8:21 PM

 **Kyungsoo** : GAGO ANG GWAPO NUNG BIDA SA LUCIFER BAKET WALANG GANONG LALAKI DITO SA PILIPINAS

**Sehun** : luh, ako

**Kyungsoo** : k

9:09 PM

 **Baekhyun** : huy, naramdaman niyo na ba 'yung parang, may something sa tiyan niyo, hindi natatae ah.  
  


**Kyungsoo** : elaborate mo pa sis, hindi kita ma-gets.

**Sehun** : parang, may kiliti ganon?

**Baekhyun** : hindi eh, alam niyo ung parang may something sa loob ng tiyan niyo na nag ca-cause ng jitters?

**Kyungsoo** : ah puta HAHA

**Kyungsoo** : you mean butterflies?

**Sehun** : CAPABLE OF BUTTERFLIES KA BAEKHYUN?????

**Kyungsoo** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Baekhyun** : luh 'yun ba 'yun amp??????????

**Kyungsoo** : kanino ka naman kikiligin? doon ba sa tindero ng tusok-tusok sa labas ng office? tuwing nadaan si kuya grabe ka tumakbo palabas ng building.

**Baekhyun** : gaga!!!! tusok-tusok 'yun eh!!!!

**Baekhyun** : kilig ba talaga 'yun seryoso kayo?

**Sehun** : pwede o ewan ko sayo, ano bang ginagawa mo, may bago ka bang hobbie na everytime ginagawa mo kinakabahan ka?

**Baekhyun** : wala 'rin. tas eto pa guys, minsan, 'yung puso ko, ang oa tumibok.

**Kyungsoo** : hala ka, pa check up ka na kaya? samahan ka namin ni Sehun, bukas after work.

**Baekhyun** : huy hindi naman malala kasi, hindi nga naninikip eh, basta parang, bigla nalang titibok ng OA.  
  


**Sehun** : ah, may crush ka.

**Kyungsoo** : OMG!!!!! BAEKHYUN LECHE KA SINO???????

**Baekhyun** : GAGS HINDI KO ALAM????

**Baekhyun** : AKJDSHAKJDHKASDHKJAHDK CRUSH BA 'YON KAJDH

**Sehun** : taena, ewan ko sayo baek.

Bilang isang journalist, Baekhyun’s mind is set to always be curious and discover... kaya nang sinabi ng mga kaibigan niya na kinikilig siya with a big question mark, hinanap ni Baekhyun kung sino sa mga tao sa buhay niya ang nagpapa ‘kilig’ sakanya. Honestly, hindi alam ni Baekhyun na capable siya sa ganun at hello??? ang tanda niya na para maramdaman ‘yun.

Anyways, walang time si Baekhyun para alamin kung sino o totoo nga bang kinikilig siya dahil ang daming trabaho.

Natanggap na nga ‘rin pala si Chanyeol sa trabaho.

Mas masaya na si Baekhyun pumasok sa trabaho kasi nandoon si Yuan. Hindi naman strict ang office nila sa pagdalan ng bata sa trabaho as long as hindi ito makaka disturb. Behave na baby naman si Yuan, tsaka hindi naman hectic sa studio kung saan nag tra-trabaho si Chanyeol at Sehun, kapag may photo-shoot doon lang gumugulo.

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na matatanggap si Chanyeol sa kompanya nila. Magaling siyang kumuha ng litrato, tsaka may mga ilan na 'rin siyang kilalang artista na sakanya laging nag papa picture, tsaka nakatulong 'rin siguro na graduate siya sa UP diliman.

Ayun lang, nagiging usapin lang si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa opisina. Alam niyo na, 'yung mga tipong, millenials na imbes na nag tra-trabaho nakikipachikahan with their workmates, sila ang paboritong pulutan ngayon. Wala silang makukuha kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol kasi they're just friends, tsaka, hindi sila papansinin ni Baekhyun 'no, wala naman siyang pake.

Wala pa 'ring pumapasok sa isip ni Baekhyun kung sino man ang lalaking nag papa "kilig?" sakanya.

Today, Chanyeol gets his first shoot.

Mas excited pa ang plantito of manila; minus Kyungsoo, na medyo hindi pa fully nakaka move on sa pag-iwan ni Chanyeol sa best friend niya, pero anyways, sobrang excited ni Baekhyun at Sehun, kasi they're that kind of friends.

Nilalaro ni Kyungsoo at Sehun si Yuan habang si Chanyeol nag sisimula ng ipre-prepare ang gagamitin niya for the shoot, sakto 'rin na si Baekhyun ang partner ni Chanyeol sa kanyang unang shoot dahil, siya ang nagsulat ng article for the baby diaper brand.

Pinapanood lang ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niyan.

"Uy, pwede." sabi ni Baekhyun, realizing the opportunity he had, tumingin si Kyungsoo from playing with Yuan, "Pwedeng ano?"

"Pwede na kayong mag pamilya."

"Gago," sabi agad ni Kyungsoo. Tumigil si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya para pagsabihan si Kyungsoo, "Matutunan 'yan ng anak ko Soo."

" _Ay_ , sorry." sagot ni Kyungsoo at sinamaan ng tingin si Baekhyun, "Ikaw kasi eh, kung ano-ano pinagsasabi mo 'jan."

Tumayo si Sehun, at nag stretch, "Sus, pag ako naging asawa mo." dagdag niya pa sa pang-aasar kay Kyungsoo.

"Edi wow." sabi ni Kyungsoo pabalik, like the mature 32 year old he is.

Baekhyun clasps his hand, nang makita ang oras sa relo niya. "Okay, start na tayo."

Pumunta ang lahat sa respective places nila, si Baekhyun na may hawak ng laruan sa likuran ni Chanyeol habang ineertain si baby Sofia, para tumawa ito.

Tapos biglang naramdaman ni Baekhyun, 'yung paru-paro.

It was sudden.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa gilid niya kung saan, kitang-kita niya si Chanyeol na, nakasilip sa camera niya at kumukuha ng picture ni baby Sofia.

Gago.

It was Chanyeol?

Shit.

Sinimulan nang iwasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, 'yung medyo hindi halata. Inaalagaan niya pa 'rin si Yuan, at sabay pa 'rin sila ni Chanyeol kumain, pero madalang niya na lang ito kausapin at kwentuhan. Lagi siyang nagmamadali pumasok sa kwarto niya.

Sa totoo lang, parang tanga si Baekhyun. Pero you can't blame him. He had never felt something like this his whole life at sa lahat ng tao, sa best friend niya pa?

May anak na 'yung tao.

He can't.

They can't.

Baekhyun sighs. Bakit ang sakit? My god, ito ba 'yung tinatawag nila na... heart break? Puta. Kaya ayaw niya ng ganito eh.

Baekhyun tries to get himself together, and adds more to his article, pushing any thoughts about him and Chanyeol.

Hindi pwede.

Hindi naman manhid si Chanyeol. Napansin niya ang pagbabago ni Baekhyun.

Madalang siyang kausapin ni Baekhyun these days, kaya, humingi na siya ng tulong sa mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun kahit, hiyang-hiya siya. Hindi naman sila gaano ka-close, si Sehun lang 'yung nakakasundo niya sa dalawa.

Asa trabaho sila. Kakatapos lang ng shoot, at pumunta siya sa pantry kung saan nandoon si Kyungsoo at si Sehun na naglalandian?

Pagtakapos na pagkatapos ng shoot. Hindi na mapakali si Baekhyun at nagmamadali siyang hatakin si Kyungsoo at Sehun sa isang tabi kung saan walang tao.

"Si Chanyeol." sabi niya, breathless and all.

Sobrang confused naman ng dalawa niyang kaibigan kasi, wala man lang ka context-context.

Sabay si Kyungsoo at Sehun na nag-sabi ng, " _Ano?_ "

"I think... I like my bestfriend."

Hindi man lang nagulat ang mga kaibigan niya at halos mag break down na si Baekhyun sa harapan nila. "Uy! Ano ba, gusto ko best friend ko! Wala man lang kayong reaction?"

"Alam naman namin eh." pagsasagot ni Sehun, tumango si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. "Di namin ine-expect na magkakagusto ka pero si kuya mo," nguso ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na liningon ni Baekhyun, at ayan nanaman ang puso niya pati ang tiyan niyang traydor. "obvious naman na he likes you. More than a friend."

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at minasahe ang ulo niya, "Oh my god ka Baekhyun." he says to himself.

Lalong nag-alala si Chanyeol at tumingin siya kay Sehun na mabilis na na-realize ang sitwasyon, "Eh, pare, gusto mo ba ang kaibigan namin?"

Walang dalawang isip sumagot si Chanyeol.

"Oo."

Napatigil si Sehun sa pag kikiliti kay Kyugsoo, at nag pout pa ito at sabi, _bakit?_

Tumayo si Sehun, "Uy, Chanyeol."

Agad-agad na lumingon si Kyungsoo, at umayos ng upo.

Chanyeol nods his head, "Pwede ko ba kayo makausap?"

"Oo naman, may problema ba sa trabaho?"

Umupo na ulit si Sehun sa lamesa at sumunod si Chanyeol, tumabi siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Si Baekhyun kasi... ano, okay lang ba siya? Nag-aalala ako. Ilang araw na niya akong hindi kinakausap. May ginawa ba ako o, may nangyari ba sa pamilya nila?"  
  


Pumikit si Kyungsoo at minasahe ang ulo niya, "Oh my god ka Baekhyun." he says to himself.

Lalong nag-alala si Chanyeol at tumingin siya kay Sehun na mabilis na na-realize ang sitwasyon, "Eh, pare, gusto mo ba ang kaibigan namin?"

Walang dalawang isip sumagot si Chanyeol.

"Oo."

Sumingit si Kyungsoo, "Sabihin mo sakanya 'yan."

"Ha? Hindi pwede."

"Kasi," under the table, Sehun onto Kyungsoo's hand, napatingin ito sakanya, "magkaibigan kayo? Mas gusto niyong mag stay as friends, kasi natatakot ka, kung sakalin man, may pag-asa kayong dalawa... masisira lang, and you'll end up losing each other instead?"

Para kay Chanyeol ba talaga 'yan o kay Kyungsoo? We will never know.

"Yeah. Lahat ng sinabi mo."

"Hindi 'yan pare. I-try mo lang. Ang mundo na ang bahala sainyo, kung kayo talaga ang para sa isa't-isa."

Baekhyun is doomed. Sobrang tanga niya. Sobrang bobo niya.

May kasal nanaman kasi sa pamilya nila and yes, he's at that age, na maraming kinakasal liban na lang sakanya kasi duwag siya. Anyways, hindi iyon ang point. Ang point ay, accidentally, he checked the plus one sa online invitation ng pinsan niya.

Ngayon sumasabog ang noitification sa group chat ng pamilya nila Baekhyun, halos lahat nag sasabi ng, _congratulations Baekhyun! Pakilala mo saamin 'yan ah!_

Jusko.

Hindi naman niyang pwedeng dalin si Kyungsoo o kaya si Sehun, kasi, nung last time, nagpakilala ang dalawa bilang mag-jowa.

Iisa lang ang pwede niyang dalin, at si Chanyeol 'yun pero shet.

Sumigaw si Baekhyun sa mga unan niya.

Wag na lang kaya siyang pumunta? Sabihin niya na lang, may deadline siya at sa mismong araw ng kasal? Pero kasi gasgas na 'yun eh.

Nag ring ang phone ni Baekhyun sa gilid niya at nangasim ang mukha niya ng mabasa ang caller ID.

"Mama, bakit po?" sabi ni Baekhyun. Patay na.

"May boyfriend ka anak? Sino 'yan?" natutuwang sabi ng nanay niya. Sus, kunwari pa 'tong nanay niya na sinasabi sakanya na mas okay na wag na siyang mag boyfriend, pero excited na excited malaman kung sino.

"Secret ma, basta surprise na lang sa Sabado. Ay ma, hindi ko nga pala sigurado kung makakapunta ako kasi —“

"Ay nako Baekhyun," pagputol ng nanay niya sa pagsasalita niya, "tigilan mo nga ako, pupunta ka ha. Magagalit ang papa mo sayo."

Baekhyun sighed and pouted, "Opo."

After 10918301983 revisions, sinend na ni Baekhyun ang message niya kay Chanyeol.

**Today at 3:22 PM**

**To: Chanyeol**

**Huy.**

**Today at 3:22 PM**

**From: Chanyeol**

**B, okay ka na? Okay ka lang?**

**Today at 3:22 PM**

**To: Chanyeol**

**Hahaha. Oo naman, uy pero ano, punta ka nga sa kwarto ko may sasabihin ako sayo.**

Hindi na nag reply si Chanyeol at humiga si Baekhyun sa kama niya at nagpakawala ng malalim ng buntong hininga.

Wala pang isang minuto, may nagpaulan ng katok sa pintuan niya. Pagbukas niya si Chanyeol, buhat-buhat si Yuan.

"Anong problema?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang binababa ang anak niya sa kama ni Baekhyun, inabot niya ang iPad at nag play ng pamabtang video to keep him occupied.

"Pwede ka ba sa Sunday? Kasal kasi ng pinsan ko, sasama sana kita."

Nag-isip ng matagal si Chanyeol at pinagpapawisan na ang palad ni Baekhyun, "Wala naman akong gagawin nun."

"So pwede ka?"

Tumango si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sama na lang natin si Yuan."

"Hindi na, papaalaga ko na lang muna kay mama, daanan na lang natin siya pagkatapos ng kasal."

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun.

Sobrang awkward — o baka si Baekhyun lang 'yun.

"Anyways," pagsasabi niya, "uhm, 'yun lang naman sasabihin ko, pwede na kayo ni Yuan umalis."

"Wait, Baek, may sasabihin ako."

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Puta, ano 'yan.

"Anong ulam gusto mo mamayang gabi?"

Ay, okay.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun, "Giniling na may tomato sauce na lang."

Bakit nga ba siya umasa?

Prinompt ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kotse at share niya lang, it took so much courage from him to say na, “Magpanggap kang boyfriend ko ah.” lingid sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol. Inexplain ‘rin ni Baekhyun kung bakit at naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol.

Binaba muna nila si Yuan sa mama ni Chanyeol, hindi sila agad nakaalis kasi pinagkape pa sila ng mama ni Chanyeol at nakipag kwentuhan saglit. Ang gwapo daw ni Baekhyun tsaka ang ganda ng kutis, miss na miss niya daw ‘to. Saya nga lang wala ang ama ni Chanyeol dahil nasa ibang bansa para sa trabaho.

Pagdating sa reception, akala mo artista si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol. Kung makasigaw ang tita at tito niya ng makita sila akala mo nanalo sila ng lotto. Gwapong-gwapo sila kay Chanyeol — kasi gwapo naman talaga. At kung ano-anu pang tinanong sakanilang dalawa. Buti nalang, si Chanyeol ang sumasagot sa lahat kasi wala talagang masagot si Baekhyun sa mga tanong na, gaano kayo katagal? sobrang bagay niyo!

Ang mama naman ni Baekhyun halos madapa ng makita si Chanyeol. Gulat siya eh. Ang anak ng best friend niya ang jowa ng anak niya. Sinabihan siya agad ni Baekhyun na wag sabihin kay tita kasi baka magalit, dumaan na sila kanina doon, hindi naman nila sinabi na, ‘sila.’

Mabilis lang ang oras, and soon enough, onting oras na lang matatapos na ang kasal ng pinsan ni Baekhyun. Kakatpos lang kumain at nag sasayawan ang pamilya ni Baekhyun sa dance floor. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol nanonood lang, parehong may ngiti sa bibig nila nang biglang bumagal ang kanta at nagsialis na ang mga bata at matatanda na lamang ang natira.

Nakaramdam ng tapik si Baekhyun sa braso niya at paglingon niya, si tita Nenita, “Sayaw kayo ng boyfriend mo oh.”

“Oo nga nak.” sabi ng mama ni Baekhyun.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun at sinabi, “Nako po, wag na, hindi naman mahilig si —“

“Tara?”

Natameme si Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Nakatayo na ito and obviously they are not on the same page. Kinakausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol through his eyes, pero mukha hindi niya naiintindihan ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. _Umupo ka parang awa mo na ayoko._ At ang tanging sagot lang ni Chanyeol ay ang pagkuha niya ng kamay ni Baekyun, “Lika na, wag ka na mahiya."

"Can I?" tanong ni Chanyeol, pertaining to his hand na ilalagay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun. Shet, _consent_ is so sexy. Tumango si Baekhyun at lumunok.

Mga sampung minuto ang nakalipas walang nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa.

"Baek, sana walang magbabago saatin dalawa sa sasabihin ko." bulong ni Chanyeol.

Lumunok ulit si Baekhyun, tintry niyang mag focus sa kantang tumutogtog, paborito niya pa naman _Hindi ko alam kung ikaw, ang tinadhana sa akin Kung maligaw ang daan, sa ating pag-ibig..._ Sumakto pa.

"Pakaba naman 'to eh, ano ba 'yan?" pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun.

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kapit nito sa bewang niya. "Gusto kita. High school pa lang tayo. Simula pa noon, ikaw naman talaga."

Hala gago.

"A-ano?"

"Gusto kita. Sorry. Okay lang ba, kung bibigyan mo ng pag-asa ang tayo? I know, sobrang biglaan pero, hindi ko lang inaamin sayo ng mga bata pa tayo, pero gustong-gusto kita."

"Chanyeol, puta," bulong ni Baekhyun, "wait lang. Ano?"

Natatawa si Chanyeol. "Gusto kita. Gusto mo ata ulit-ulitin ko eh? Gusto kita Baekhyun Byun, gustong, gusto kita, gusto kita so —"

"Oh my god, oo na gets ko na. Gusto 'rin kita."

Ay.

Pareho silang nagulat sa nasabi ni Baekhyun at nagkatingin pa sila.

"Seryoso ka B?" pagtatanong ni Chanyeol, halata ang saya sa tono ng boses niya.

Nahiya si Baekhyun at tinago ang mukha niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol, "Oo."

Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol, "Thank you B." bulong niya kay Baekhyun.

Bumalik na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa lamesa. Gising na gising ang senses nila, ang oa ng pagdaloy ng dugo sa katawan nila, and Baekhyun hears every beat of his heart, dahil, _shet_ , _puta_ , _they like each other._

Ang tanda na nila pero parang nakaramdam ng pagkabata si Baekhyun. Ang daming butterflies sa loob ng tiyan niya, at kahit nakaupo na sila ni Chanyeol ngayon, nararamdaman niya pa ‘rin ang init ng palad nito, at hinid niya mtanggal ang. mga tingin nito sakanya at paulit-ulit sa utak niya ang mga salitang, _gusto kita._

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, at ngumiti. Ngumiti ‘rin ito pabalik pero nawala ‘rin dahil, biglang nag-ring ang selpon nito.

Bumagsak ang mukha ni Chanyeol at nag-alala si Baekhyun.

“Si Sol, tumatawag.”

Parang lumayas lahat ng paru-paru sa tiyan ni Baekhyun, at biglang bumagal ang daloy ng dugo ni Baekhyun sa katawan niya.

Pinilit ni Baekhyun ngumiti, “Sige, sagutin mo.”

“Sure ka?” pagtatanong ni Chanyeol, parang gusto umiyak ni Baekhyun dahil ang lambing ng tono nito. “Oo naman, bakit hindi? Sige na go na.”

Humalik si Chanyeol sa bunbunan nito at halos mag _gasp_ si Baekhyun, kasi puta! Nakakagulat naman ‘yun.

Pero… si Sol.

Huminga si Baekhyun, pushing his thoughts aside na, baka, iwan nanaman siya ni Chanyeol para kay Sol.

He prays quietly, _please, po, wag nang mawala ulit si Chanyeol._

Bawat minuto na wala si Chanyeol, binibilang ni Baekhyun.

Inabot ng 30 minutes si Chanyeol, at nang bumalik siya, nagpapasalamat ng ang pinsan ni Baekhyun. Uwian na.

Gusto sanang magtanong ni Baekhyun, bakit ang tagal niya. Pero, hindi na lang dahil, natatakot siya sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

Kaya, sinuklian na lang niya ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, “Uwi na tayo?”

Tumango si Baekhyun, “Uwi na tayo.”

Sa susunod kaya, sakanya pa ‘rin uuwi si Chanyeol?

May kanta ang Mayonnaise na paulit-ulit sa utak ni Baekhyun, simula ng dumating si Chanyeol sa buhay niya. Hindi niya matanda ang title pero, at hindi niya ‘rin gaano matanda ang lyrics, pero paulit-ulit sa utak niya ang mga linyang, _nasira ang lahat ng plano ko._

Nasa makati na sila ng ikwento ni Chanyeol ang naging usapan nila ni Sol. “Nakikipagkita si Sol sakin. Kakadating niya lang dito nung Thursday.”

Hindi sumasagot si Baekhyun, kasi, ano ba ang dapat niyang sabihin? Hindi niya alam. Pero sigurado siya, kapag binuksan niya ang bibig niya, may mga luha na susunod.

Naalala niya ang dati. Natatakot siya.

“Gusto niya daw makita si Yuan. Sabi ko sakanya pag-iisipan ko.”

Hindi pa ‘rin umiimik si Baekhyun.

Kulay pula ang stoplight, tumigil ang kotse. Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na nakayuko, alam niyang, malungkot ‘to.

“Salita ka naman ‘jan B. Gusto mo bang makipag kita ako kay Sol?”

Gusto na umiyak ni Baekhyun.

Pinisil niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol, at nilabanan ang mga luha niya, ngumiti siya.

“Oo naman. Para ‘rin makita ni Yuan ang mama niya, miss na miss niya na ‘yun siguro.”

“Hindi ka naman nagsasabi ng totoo eh.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun, iyak na iyak talaga siya.

“Ano ka ba, bakit naman ako mag-sisinungaling.”

“Pwede mo naman akong pigilan eh...”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Deserve ni Yuan makita ang mama niya, tsaka,” huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, hindi siya pwede umiyak, mamaya na lang. Ang sakit-sakit na ng dibdib niya, “Wag na muna natin ituloy ang tayo. Pag-isipan mo muna. Sayang, Chanyeol, baka pwede pa kayo ni Sol. Gusto ko magkaroon ng kumpletong pamilya si Yuan.”

“Baek —“

May mahabang busina ang tumunog sa likod.

“Green na pala, andar ka na nagagalit na ‘yung mama sa likod.” sabi ni Baekhyun, tumawa pa si bakla, parang tanga, parang hindi siya nasasaktan.

Walang nagsalita sakanilang dalawa pagkatapos.

It felt like the longest drive in Baekhyun’s life.

Nagmamadali siyang bumaba ng kotse, pero mas mabilis si Chanyeol sakanya at kumapit ito sa braso niya para pigilan siya.

“B, please, mag-usap tayo.” pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, okay naman tayo, antok na talaga ako.”

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kapit niya, “Please.”

“Okay tayo.” pilit na ngumiti si Baekhyun.

Pumiglas si Baekhyun sa kapit ni Chanyeol and this time hinayaan siya nito.

Nang makapasok si Baekhyun sa bahay niya, hindi na niya napigilan ang luha. Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga hikbi ng kaibigan kaya dali-dali itong lumabas ng kwarto.

“Huy, bakit? Anong nangyari?” nag-aalalang saad nito.

“Mahal ako ni Chanyeol, mahal ko ‘rin siya, pero, tinanggihan ko siya.” iyak ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Ano?” naguguluhan si Kyungsoo, “Bakit ayaw mo, teka lang Baek, hinaan mo ng konti kakatulog lang ni Yuan.”

Kinalma ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya at huminga ng malalim, “Uwi ka na Soo.”

Mas lalong naguluhan si Kyungsoo.

“Ha? T-teka, ano?”

“Uwi ka na,” pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya, “okay lang ako. Sa susunod na ako mag kwe-kwento.”

“Sigurado ka ba...”

“Oo, Soo. Please. Gusto ko lang makatabi si Yuan.”

**Today at 12:19 PM**

**To: Chanyeol**

**Sakin muna si Yuan ngayong gabi, please.**

Baka kasi huli na.

Kinaumagahan, pumunta si Baekhyun sa bahay ni Chanyeol para ibigay si Yuan. Niliguan niya na ito at binihisan para hindi na ma-hassle si Chanyeol, tsaka, sobrang napahamal na 'rin si Yuan kay Baekhyun, halos ituring niya na itong sakanya.

Mugto pa ang mata ni Baekhyun sa pagkakaiyak niya kagabi pero hindi na lang nagsalita si Chanyeol. Kinuha niya si Baekhyun kay Yuan, "Ingat kayo ah."

Umalis na agad si Baekhyun. Hindi niya na inintay pa ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

"Oh my god naman Baekhyun." inis na inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit hindi mo siya pinigilan?"

Lumagok ng alak si Baekhyun at pinanood ang bubbles sa baso niya, "Para saan pa? Hindi naman kami pu-pwede kasi, hindi ako ang nanay ng anak ni Chanyeol. Ang selfish ko kung hindi ko sila hahayaang pamilyang magkaayos."

"Sinabi naman ni Chanyeol sa'yo na ikaw ang gusto niya at hindi si Sol." pagra-rason ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Umiling si Baekhyun, "What do we know? Wala tayong alam sa pwedeng mangyari."

Sehun interjects, bago pa lalong mainis si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, "Kaya nga, hindi mo alam ang mangyayari, don't push him away. Hindi lang ikaw ang nasasaktan si Chanyeol 'rin."

Baekhyun sighs, alam niyang tama ang kaibigan niya, pero hindi niya na talaga alam.

That night, tulog na tulog na si Baekhyun ng dumating si Chanyeol at si Yuan. Tulog na tulog si Yuan habang buhat-buhat niya ito at iniligay niya sa tabi ni Baekhyun at naligo muna siya.

Paglabas niya ng cr, laking gulat niya na gising si Baekhyun.

"Bakit ka nandito? Am I dreaming?" ang tanong agad ni Baekhyun nang makalabas sa banyo si Chanyeol. Nilapag ni Chanyeol sa likod ng pintuan ng banyo ni Baekhyun ang twalya ni Baekhyun bago lumapit dito.

"Baby, hindi. I'm here."

_Baby._

Umiyak si Baekhyun. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita habang hinihimas sa ulo si Baekhyun.

"Di kita iiwan. Di ka namin iiwan ni Yuan. Nakipagkita lang si Sol para mag-sorry, and ayusin 'yung sched na araw na kukunin niya si Yuan. Gusto niya lang makabawi sa anak niya."

Humikbi si Baekhyun and this time, niyakap siya ni Chanyeol.

Ninamnam ni Baekhyun ang yakap ni Chanyeol at iniligay ang mga kamay niya sa may leeg nito. Tinigil ni Chanyeol ang pagyakap kay Baekhyun at tinignan niya ito. " _Ikaw_ , ang mahal ko."

Hindi inisip ni Baekhyun ang scenario sumunod na ginawa niya. Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol sa labi at nagulat pa nga ito. Full on kissing sila, literal na labi sa labi. Buti na lang tulog na tulog ang bata sa tabi nila.

Binalik ni Chanyeol ang halik, medyo kumakawala pa nga ang labi nila dahil first time ni Baekhyun. Nang makuha ang tamang pacing, parang hayok na hayok si Baekhyun sa paghalik kay Chanyeol.Nang humiwalay sila sa isa't-isa, with their foreheads pressed together, parehas silang naghahabol ng hininga. Mapula ang mga labi ni Baekhyun at may bakas pa ng laway ni Chanyeol; it was better than what he had imagine in his mind.

"Ang ganda mo." bulong ni Chanyeol bago humalik ulit. This time, peck lang at baka kung ano pa ang magawa niya kay Baekhyun.

So far so good, masayang-masaya ang pamilya Park. Hindi pa sila kasal, pero on the works na 'yun pero ngayon, they're just enjoying their time together as a couple, baka after three months, mag pro-prose na si Chanyeol.

Sabado ngayon, at kanina pumunta si Sol para kunin si Yuan. Muntik na ngang sabunutan ni Baekhyun si Sol, pero syempre hindi niya ginawa 'iyon. Sa utak niya lang. Gusto niya sanang gantehan ang mag ama niya sa mga ginawa nito.

Anyways. Kumapit ng mahigpit si Chanyeol sa kamay niya ng kunin ni Sol si Yuan. Ngayon, nag ready na sila para matulog. Hindi sila sanay na wala si Yuan, at miss na nila 'to. Pero it's nice 'rin pala to have their couple time.

Magkayap sila habang nag-uusap.

"Alam mo, _sa'yo lang naramdaman ng puso ko lahat._ "

Baehyun laughs at hinigpitan ang yakap niya kay Chanyeol, "Kanta 'yan no?"

Tumango si Chanyeol, "Kinilig ka ba?"

"Yuck ano ba 'yan, ang tanda na natin."

Pinangigilan lang siya ni Chanyeol at nag kwentuhan pa sila sa iba't-ibang bagay.

Ang bilis ng pangyayari dahil, ngayon, magkatingin silang dalawa. Wala silang marinig kung hindi ang tibok ng puso nila pati ang steady breathing nilang dalawa. Every moment feels like, mababaliw na sila kakatitig sa isa't-isa.

It was Baekhyun who braved the first move. Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol. Dahan-dahan lang, ninanam-nam ang bawat saglit. It's been how many years since they last saw each other, tapos, ilang taon 'rin nag-intay si Chanyeol aminin ang nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun; totoo nga love is sweeter the second time around.

At mas mabilis pa naging pangyayari ng pumaibabaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Tumigil sila sa paghahalik at hinabol ang hinga nila, intense ang pagtitinginan nilang dalawa, "Bakit ka tumigil?" pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun.

"Baka kasi, hindi ko na mapigilan ang sarili ko." sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

Hinatak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papalapit, "Don't." bulong niya rito.

Naghalikan sila ulit. Maya-maya, kung saan-saan na umabot ang labi ni Chanyeol sa parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Isa-isa na 'rin nawala ang kanilang mga damit. Napuno ng ungol ang gabi.

"Ang ganda mo B." tinignan niya ito, may mga luha sa mata, mamula-mula ang labi. Chanyeol opens his thigh and hinalikan tio ng mabagal. Halos mabaliw si Baekhyun, puro _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._

But Chanyeol takes his time. Gusto niyang iparamdam kay Baekhyun na mahal na mahal niya ito.

Malalim na ang gabi at ang mga bida natin, ay magkayakap na ulit.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang bunbunan ni Baekhyun at hinaplos ang mga mukha nito. "I love you."

Baekhyun sighs happily, wala na siyang energy para buksan ang mga mata niya kaya hinigpitan niya na lang ang kapit niya kay Chanyeol, "I love you too."

Minsan kung saan-saan ka mapapad sa buhay, kung sino-sino ang makikilala mo, ang mamahalin mo na aakalain mo pang habang-buhay, when all along, nasa tabi mo lang pala ito.

At minsan, ang buhay natin, does not go according to plan dahil, may dadating na mas better rito.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lang first time ko magsulat ng porn, dahan-dahan lang po tayo 'no??????? Next time gagalingan ko pa, AY MAY NEXT TIME?
> 
> Thank you ulit sa pagababasa!


End file.
